Now You're A Diva
by LaughLoveLive2.0
Summary: Mickie and Melina are dating.  They want Katie Lea.  Katie Lea wants them.  What happens when another Diva's feelings get in the way of a planned menage-a-trois?  Melina/Mickie.  Katie Lea/Beth Phoenix.  WWE femslash.
1. The Ringleader

**Disclaimer: The names of all World Wrestling Entertainment televised and live programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans and wrestling moves and all World Wrestling Entertainment logos are trademarks, which are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All other trademarks are the property of their respective owners. © 2008 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved.**

**Original Author's Note: Hey everybody! For those of you who don't know me, my name is LaughLoveLive, Triple L for short. To date, I have written 20 stories in the That's So Raven, Hannah Montana and Suite Life of Zack and Cody fandoms. For months I kept telling everyone that the Grey's Anatomy fic that I am planning would be my first non-Disney Channel femslash fic. But the other day, an idea came to me that was too good to ignore. I have watched wrestling since I was six years old and I love it. So now I am combining two of my loves, wrestling and femslash to bring you **_**Now… You're a Diva**_**, my first wrestling fic. I really hope you enjoy it.**

**New Author's Note: This is the re-post of my first ever wrestling story. As you read this, please know that at some point there will be a sequel. Because the landscape of the Divas division has changed since I wrote this, I have to change my idea for the sequel but rest assured, it will be good. If you have any ideas on what Diva you would like to see in the sequel, feel free to send me a message.**

**Much love to you all and please don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

**

**CAST:**

**Mickie James, Melina, Beth Phoenix, Katie Lea Burchill, Layla El with special guest appearances by John Cena, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Kelly Kelly, Lita and Trish Stratus.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Now… You're a Diva**

_**Chapter 1**_

**The Ringleader**

(Mickie's POV)

There is nothing in the world like being a WWE Diva. The electric roar of the crowd in a sold-out arena, the goosebumps that dot your skin, the hair that stands up on the back of your neck at the moment you're standing behind the curtain in the Gorilla position and your music hits, the ecstatic joy of hearing the slap of the mat for the 1-2-3 even though the outcome of your match is predetermined. And then there is the sexiness of being a Diva. I love being a world-class athlete, but I also love being the object of desire for millions of men… and women worldwide. I love the photo shoots and the specialty matches that have less to do with wrestling and more to do with showing off our bodies. I get off on that. I don't think there is one Diva in either of the other two locker rooms, SmackDown! or ECW, that likes sex as much as me. I should know. I've been with more than half of them.

I'm not a slut or a whore. I am discriminating when it comes to my adventures. I have platonic friends that I have never and probably will never touch. I have "playmates". And then I have "my girl". Ever since I started seeing "my girl" I cut everyone else back, only sleeping with them when club initiation is required. Oh, I didn't tell you about the club? Allow me to explain. Oh, I also didn't tell you who "my girl" is. I'll get to that too.

When I came to the WWE in 2005, I was befriended by Trish Stratus and Lita, who I always call by her real name, Amy. I owe a great deal of who and what I am in this business to those two. Trish really put me over in that whole stalker angle. It was during that stalker angle that she introduced me to this "club" that she and Amy started. I didn't know until we started practicing spots for our program that she and Amy were dating. I knew that she had no problem with the kiss that we had to share but I didn't know that her pendulum swung in that direction. So anyway… the club… Trish and Amy told me about the club that she and Amy had started called The Inner Circle. These were Divas that had a "special" connection with one another. There were no battle royal orgies or anything like that, just a network of casual Diva friends with benefits. Torrie, Christy Hemme, Stacy Keibler, Ivory, Victoria, Gail Kim, even Stephanie before she got married, were all members of the Circle. In order to become a member, one of the members would approach a Diva that she thought would be interested and would present her to the "ringleader" who would then "initiate" her, if you catch my drift.

At the time, Trish was the ringleader and she initiated the hell out of me, let me tell you! After Trish retired in September of 2006, she handed the reins over to Amy, who was only ringleader for two months before she retired. She then handed the keys to the Diva kingdom to me. It was during one of my "initiations" as ringleader that I fell in love with "my girl", Melina. I'm just going to be honest with you, I have never, ever, come so hard in my life with anybody. Melina is a pro in every sense of the word. But she also, despite her in-ring persona, one of the sweetest women you'll ever meet. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her, and I mean _anything _(Yeah, I'm nasty. So what? LOL).

And that brings me to my next point. I told you that I cut everybody else back when Melina and I became an item right around the time she started challenging me for the women's title. Yeah, Layla, Kelly Kelly and Michelle McCool became members of the Circle under my leadership, even though I can't get my hands on Ria, Ash and Glam, excuse me, Maria, Ashley and Beth Phoenix. But there is a Diva that just started with the company that both Melina and I have gone gaga for. I have never shared an initiation with Melina before but I promised her that I would make an exception for this one. This woman, with the exception of me and my baby, might be the sexiest Diva in the WWE. I have become infatuated with Katie Lea Burchill.

Don't let her TV personality fool you. Kat, as she likes to be called backstage (her real name is Katarina), has a heart of gold. She has this sexy way of calling everybody "Love". She'll walk up to you and say, "Hey Love. How are you today?" She might be the only person that could make me come just by talking to me! And she'll give you the dual cheek European kiss, making her lips linger on your cheek just enough to drive you wild! I don't know if she knows she's teasing you or not. She's very hard to read when it comes to that. All I know is I want to learn how to read that book from cover to cover. It has become my personal quest, as well as Melina's, to try to bring her into the fold. Kat will become a member of The Inner Circle if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

**I normally don't make my chapters this short, but I figured this would be a good place to break. What do you think so far? Will you be back to read chapter two? I hope so. There is one thing, however, that I insist that you do before you continue… review this chapter. **

**Thank you for reading and let me announce for the first time…**

**The WWE has just been Triple Fic'ed.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Kit Kat

**Disclaimer: The names of all World Wrestling Entertainment televised and live programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans and wrestling moves and all World Wrestling Entertainment logos are trademarks, which are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All other trademarks are the property of their respective owners. © 2008 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved.**

**

* * *

**

**Now… You're a Diva**

_**Chapter 2**_

**Kit Kat**

**Monday, June 30, 2008 – 6:30 pm – Ford Center – Oklahoma City, Oklahoma**

Mickie was back in the dressing room area lacing up her boots for the nights' action. She was facing Jillian Hall later on that evening in a non-title match. Jillian had just left the locker room after sitting down with Mickie to go over their spots for the match. Jim Ross was the booker for the nights' card as a tribute to him being honored in his home state and he intended for the women's match to be a short one. Mickie's shoulder was still sore from her match with Katie Lea the night before, but to her, the pain was more than worth it to get the chance to roll around with the German-born English-bred bombshell.

The Virginia-born spark plug was going through her match preparations in her head when she felt the air around her get thick. She knew it wasn't Melina that was now in her presence. She didn't make the trip to Oklahoma due to her ankle injury the week before. Because of the absence of her Latina spitfire, she knew that there was only one other woman on the roster that could change the air around her. When she looked up, she found herself staring into the eyes of Katie Lea Burchill. _Forget JBL and his wrestling god crap. _Mickie thought. _This woman is a wrestling goddess. _Katie Lea flashed her vixen-like smile that in front of the camera would have meant that trouble was around the corner, but backstage, it meant that a warm greeting was just seconds away.

"How's your shoulder?" Kat asked warmly.

"Still a little sore. But it's not as bad as I sold it." Mickie said as she glanced up at Kat briefly before dropping her eyes to finish lacing up her boot.

"I thought they'd give you the night off." Kat said.

"Well, you know, they like to put their champs on TV. You'll find out one of these days." Mickie said.

Kat chuckled. "You've still got a long reign ahead of you. You're the number one face amongst the Divas." She said.

"You'll be holding this belt before you know it." Mickie said as she patted the championship belt in the chair next to her. "As a matter of fact… try it on for size." Mickie said as she picked up the belt, folded it and held it out for Kat to take.

"That's okay." Kat said with a lilting laugh.

"Kat. Come on. It won't bite." Mickie said, still holding out the gold for Kat.

"That's your belt. I can play around like that in the ring but we're off camera. It belongs to you." Kat said.

"I'm gonna hold it out here until my arm falls off or until they call me to the curtain so…" Mickie said with playful defiance as she held out the belt.

"Since you twisted my arm…" Kat said with mock resignation as she gingerly took the belt from Mickie's hand and looked at the center plate. "World Wrestling Entertainment Women's Champion." Kat read the centerplate out loud.

"I just hope they make you a face by the time you win it." Mickie said. "I think you'd make a great good girl."

"I don't know. I like being bad. I think it's sexier." Kat said with a sexy hiss in emphasizing the last word. "Although I must say, you pull off the sexy good girl quite well." Kat said as she handed the belt back to Mickie.

_I hate that I can't read her. Is she flirting or just being nice. _Mickie thought to herself. _Let me throw something out there for her._

"Not nearly as well as you do the whole sneaky, sexy seductress thing." Mickie said.

"Try saying that fast three times – sneaky, sexy seductress." Kat said.

"You have to have a fast tongue to pull that off." Mickie said with a smirk. _I… just walked right into that one. _ She thought.

"In that case, I don't think you'll have a problem with that." Kat said with a sly grin.

_Shit! _Mickie thought to herself. _Does she have any idea what she's doing to me?_

"So how's Melina doing?" Kat asked.

"She's scheduled to see Dr. Andrews tomorrow." Mickie said, referring to the athlete's orthopedic specialist of choice.

Kat drew breath between her teeth. "That's not good." She said. "I know you're worried about her. Maybe you can send her some flowers or something. But, who am I telling this to? She is, after all, your boo."

Mickie laughed out loud. "My boo?" She said incredulously regarding Kat's use of the urban slang term of endearment.

"What?" Kat asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry." Mickie said as she laughed. "You're the last person on the roster I would expect to refer to anybody's girlfriend as 'boo'." Mickie then caught herself. _Who told her… _"Who said Melina was my boo anyway?"

"No offense, but Moolah could see that you two are more than just friends and she's gone on to meet her maker, God rest her soul." Kat said.

_Now's my chance to feel her out… you know what I meant Mickie! _She said in her head. "That doesn't bother you?" Mickie asked with a hint of anticipation.

"Not in the least. I'm a progressive sort of girl." Kat said. "Besides, the locker room is like a veritable buffet of tasty treats for the discerning palette."

Mickie inwardly flashed her most wicked grin before delivering her next question. "So which side of the buffet table do you dine from?" Mickie asked, continuing to use the buffet analogy.

Kat smiled a small toothless smile and slightly raised her right eyebrow. "Is there a particular side of the table that you prefer I dine from?" She asked, her voice appearing to be loaded with intent.

_Okay. She definitely just flirted with me. _Mickie thought before giving her reply. "Whichever side makes you feel more comfortable."

Kat chuckled and tossed her hair back as she lifted her chin and looked at the ceiling before dropping her gaze back on Mickie. "Let's just say that, for me, being in the Divas locker room… is like being in an ice cream parlor on a hot summer afternoon." Kat said before stepping forward, leaning in close to Mickie's face and delivering a stone cold stunner that Steve Austin himself would be proud of. "And I just **love**… ice cream."

Before Mickie even had a chance to react in her head, there was a knock at the door. _"Is everyone decent?" _The voice of Todd Grisham was heard to ask.

Mickie's head was still spinning slightly after Kat's revelation but she was able to respond with a strong voice. "YEAH TODD! COME IN!"

Todd stepped in. "Mickie… Kat… we need the two of you for some WWE dot com sound bites." He said.

"No problem. We'll be right out." Mickie said. Todd nodded and smiled before stepping back outside. "So… what do they have you doing tonight?"

"Ahh… I'm doing a spot where I get Jamie Noble to run his mouth and get in trouble with Kane." Kat said. "I've never worked with Jamie before, so it ought to be interesting."

"Jamie's really funny. You'll like him. Glen's awesome too. He's been around forever. He's got lots of stories." Mickie said, referring to Kane's real name.

"Well, come on Love. We don't want to keep dot com boy waiting." Kat cracked. Mickie laughed before picking up her belt and starting for the door. "Mickie?" Mickie turned to face Kat. "You and Melina are very lucky. Each of you managed to get the hottest girl in the company."

Mickie smiled sweetly. Inside, however, she grinned sexily as Kat verbally set her up for the slam of the week. "We are lucky, but we didn't get the hottest girl in the company… cause we didn't get you." With that, Mickie turned to leave the locker room without checking to see Kat's reaction. Had she done so, her inward sexy grin just might have turned into a megawatt smile.

As she watched Mickie exit the locker room, Kat smirked and slipped into her in-ring character for a brief announcement to herself. "What Katie wants… Katie gets."

* * *

**WhereIvegone is the queen of the short, power-packed chapters and I can only hope I am doing her justice in snapping off these two chapters like a couple of Hardcore Holly dropkicks. I'll have some of my regular long chapters coming up. I just wanted to ease you into the story. Will Kat get what she wants? What exactly does Kat want? I used Night of Champions and this past Monday's RAW as the framework for the beginning of the story. From here on out, the events that take place are purely made up by me. CM Punk is the new World Heavyweight Champion. I would have preferred Matt or Jeff Hardy but who am I, right?**

**I am the man that is asking you to review chapter two before moving on to chapter three. Thanks for reading. Come on back now, ya hear?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Love in the Afternoon

**Disclaimer: The names of all World Wrestling Entertainment televised and live programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans and wrestling moves and all World Wrestling Entertainment logos are trademarks, which are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All other trademarks are the property of their respective owners. © 2008 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved.**

**Author's Note: All right. I am tired of playing around. It is time to crank things up a notch. I eased y'all into the story with the first two chapters and now I am ready to roll. For those of you who know me, you know what that means. This story is about to go Triple L-style. That means spice, spice and more spice. So for the benefit of those of you who don't know me and for those that do… go get yourself a cold drink, a fan and something to towel off with (either to wipe up sweat or "other" fluids). In the words of Al Bundy… "Let's rock."**

**P.S. – I am taking license here with some events that haven't occurred yet. This is my take on what happens after last Monday's RAW and beyond.**

**

* * *

**

**Now… You're a Diva**

_**Chapter 3**_

**Love in the Afternoon**

**Tuesday, July 15, 2008 – 11:30 am - Los Angeles International Airport**

(Mickie's POV as she walks through the airport)

I hate the week of a pay-per-view. I never seem to get any personal time for myself. After RAW on Monday night, I wake up early the next day and fly home to Virginia to spend a day and half, two if I'm lucky, before I fly into the next town for the Friday or Saturday house show. I spend most of the first day at home sleeping after I've popped enough painkillers to put down one of my horses. Well this week, damnit, I'm taking a couple of days for myself. They want me ready for The Great American Bash on Sunday and my match with Katie Lea? Then I'll be ready on my terms. I asked if I could fly in Saturday morning into Springfield for the tri-brand supershow the night before the Bash because I had some personal family matters to attend to. Well… I don't have any family here in Los Angeles. Think. Who do I know that was born in, raised and currently resides in the City of Angels? See, I knew you were smart.

**Tuesday, July 15, 2008 – 12:20 pm – Melina's condo – Los Angeles**

"Yes John I'm fine." Melina said to her former on-stage partner and off-stage boyfriend John Hennigan, better known by his stage name, John Morrison. "I just have to stay off it for a few weeks before I start rehabbing. I've broken bones before so I know what to do." She paused for his response. "I don't know if I'll be able to have dinner with you after the show. How about lunch that afternoon?" She waited for his answer. As he was replying, her door bell rang. "That sounds good. Look, somebody's at the door. I've gotta go. I'll see you Sunday. Bye." Melina said before hanging up. The door bell rang repeatedly several more times as she stood up and grabbed her crutch. "ALL RIGHT! DON'T BREAK MY DOOR BELL! JEEZ!" Melina opened the door and was dumbstruck by the presence of her visitor.

"Then don't take so long answering the door." Mickie playfully purred.

Melina, whose mouth had fallen wide open in shock at the appearance of her girlfriend at her door, finally spoke. "MICK? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Melina exclaimed as she broke into a wide grin at the sight of Mickie James standing at her door with flowers and candy in hand.

"Rebelling against the repressive hamster wheel of a schedule that we are forced to follow by taking a few days off to see my fallen comrade." Mickie replied. "That and waiting for my woman to passionately kiss me."

Melina dropped her crutch and held her hands out. "Gimme those." She said taking the flowers and the candy from Mickie and sitting them on the table near the front door. "If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do this right." She proclaimed before reaching down and pulling Mickie toward her by the waist of her low-rise jeans and opening her mouth to fiercely lock lips with Mickie. The women's champion moaned into Melina's mouth as the sexy Latina devoured her. Melina had a knack for reducing Mickie to jelly in seconds with her lethal kisses. Mickie, however, had an answer for Melina's knee-buckling kisses. Mickie specialized in setting Melina on fire with her assaults on Melina's neck with her oral abilities. Melina practically growled when Mickie broke the kiss and went for her neck.

"You don't know how much I miss this." Melina breathlessly said.

"Me too." Mickie eked out between kisses before lifting her head and delivering one last deep French kiss before separating herself from Melina's grasp.

When Mickie stepped back, she saw Melina breathing heavily, chest heaving and her eyes looking like they were about to roll back into her head.

"I missed you." Mickie said sweetly as she stepped inside and just past the still-reeling Melina.

"No shit." Melina replied in awe-struck fashion as she turned her head to watch Mickie go over to the couch and sit down. Melina slowly bent over to pick up her crutch and put in under her arm to make her way over to the sofa. She appreciated the fact that Mickie didn't fawn over her injury. She hated when people made a fuss over her when she was hurt. She preferred to be treated as if she weren't injured. Melina sat down in her arm chair and propped her leg up on the end of the coffee table. "Thank you for the flowers and the candy. That was sweet."

"I was not about to come in here empty handed." Mickie said.

"You could've stood at the door cupping your breasts. You definitely wouldn't have been empty handed." Melina joked.

"You just wanted to see me feel myself up." Mickie shot back.

"You know me too well." Melina said causing Mickie to laugh. "God, I missed that smile."

Mickie smiled warmly. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better than I did a few minutes ago. But then I got a dose of this miraculous miracle drug call Mickiejamestophanozol…" Mickie chuckled at Melina morphing her name into the name of a drug. "…and I feel like I can do anything."

"Except wrestle." Mickie said.

"I was gonna call you. I'm looking at four to six months." Melina said with reservation in her voice.

"Shit! Four to six months? Baby, I'm sorry!" Mickie said.

"Those are the breaks… literally." Melina said. "But, I'll rehab, I'll train, I'll come back and team up with my baby and kick some Diva ass! How is everybody by the way? I meant to call Beth and Lisa this morning." She said referring to Beth Phoenix and Victoria, using her real name.

"Everybody's good. They miss you. But I have some news for you." Mickie said with a grin.

"Is it gonna make me laugh?" Melina asked.

"It's gonna make your nipples hard." Mickie said.

"That's my kinda news. Lay it on me." Melina said.

"Remember the shared initiation that I promised you?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah. The Holy Grail of non-initiated Divas." Melina said of Katie Lea.

"Well… we might be one step closer to holding that sacred chalice in our hands." Mickie said.

"What happened?" Melina said excitedly.

"Not only does she know that you and I are an item, and not only is she okay with it, but she… bats from the same side of the plate!" Mickie said.

"You mean she's a…"

"Card-carrying member of the 'Girls Who Like Girls' Club." Mickie replied.

Melina put her hands up to her breasts. "Oh damn! That did make my nipples hard!" She said half-joking. "How did you find out?"

"I talked to her the night after the Night of Champions." Mickie said.

"Why are you just telling me this now?" Melina asked.

"I wanted to see the look on your face when I told you." Mickie said.

"Was it worth it?" Melina asked.

"To see you feel yourself up? Ol' Stone Cold says gimme a hell yeah!" Mickie joked.

"So what now?" Melina asked.

"Well, the seed is planted. So we just water it and… let it grow." Mickie said.

"You know… if you have to… lure her in with your feminine charms… I'll give you my blessing." Melina said.

"You mean sleep with her." Mickie asked in the form of a statement.

"Don't worry. I'd do the same thing if I were in your shoes." Melina said.

"Oh really?" Mickie said with a chuckle. "Well if something like that goes down, I'll call you." She said playfully.

"Yeah. Call me and leave the phone line open so I can hear you." Melina said.

"You are so kinky!" Mickie exclaimed before dropping her voice into a seductive purr. "I'm gonna have to spank you for that one."

"You're sexy when you take charge." Melina said playfully.

"You're sexy when you're submissive." Mickie said softly. "It's the exact opposite of what you show the fans."

"Well I'm sure the fans would love to see what's about to happen here." Melina purred.

Mickie raised an eyebrow a la The Brahma Bull himself, The Rock. "Why? What's about to happen here?"

"You're about to take that tight t-shirt and those tight jeans off and come over here and give me The Long Kiss Goodnight… minus the kick of course." Melina said as she lifted her own t-shirt over her head and lay back on the sofa.

Mickie flashed a small seductive smile and slowly lifted her t-shirt over her head. She then unbuttoned her jeans and slowly shimmied out of them. "Oh, don't worry. I've got something way better than a kick for you."

Melina's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she grinned and let out a chuckle as Mickie began her seductive climb on top of her.

"God, I am so wet right now." Melina purred.

"I know. I could tell." Mickie said with a grin of her own. "I'm not exactly dry my damn self."

"Really? Let me check." Melina said as she reached up and in between Mickie's thighs and gently pressed her fingers into Mickie's clit through her panties.

A sharp gasp caught at the back of Mickie's throat. "Mel, that feels so good." Mickie breathlessly said as she dropped her head, allowing her thick mane to fall down in front of her face.

"Just wait until I move the panties." Melina said before hooking her index finger in the side of the damp material that covered Mickie's womanhood and with her middle finger, began making circles on the slick, swollen bud.

Mickie gasped again. "I'm… on top. I'm… supposed to be… in… control." Mickie panted as she straddled Melina's thighs. Melina didn't respond verbally. She simply reached up with her left hand, placing it on the back of Mickie's neck and guiding the beautiful brunette down for a lip-to-lip meeting. Mickie moaned and began swirling her hips as Melina continued fingering her clit. Mickie's moan turned into a growl when Melina lifted her head to catch Mickie's nipple between her teeth, flicking it with the tip of her tongue.

"You… are gonna make me come if you keep doing that." Mickie said.

"So come then." Melina responded.

"I wanna take these off." Mickie said of her underwear. "I want yours off too." Melina lifted her hips as Mickie temporarily slid off long enough to help Melina with removing her underwear. Mickie quickly discarded her underwear as well and reassumed her position, straddling Melina. That position quickly shifted, however, as Mickie felt Melina's small, yet strong hands pushing against her butt, moving Mickie's center closer to Melina. "Mel?" Mickie asked with excited anticipation.

"Shhh. I can't talk with my mouth full." Melina said before pushing Mickie's butt once more, forming a seal around Mickie's clit with her mouth and flicking with her tongue. Mickie flopped forward and let out a loud groan as Melina found her mark. The young Latina lapped at Mickie's center with reckless abandon. For the next several minutes, Mickie's body teetered on the edge of a nuclear orgasm. As far as she was concerned, Melina's oral skills were unsurpassed in the WWE locker room. Mickie felt as if she were on fire as Melina's tongue danced and darted back and forth over her, flicking against her clit, labia and perineum.

Mickie's sharp gasps were like music to Melina's ears. They turned her on as much as anything Mickie did. When Mickie was really turned on, as she was at that moment, the sharp, piercing gasps almost sounded like Mickie was crying. Knowing that her woman was that aroused really sent a charge through Melina that allowed her to let loose with everything she had inside her. Mickie sharply gasped again and then panted. "Mel, I'm gonna come!" Melina's response to Mickie was to push Mickie's but again, pressing Mickie as close to her face as she possibly could as she sucked Mickie's clit deeply and rapidly flicked it with her tongue, sending Mickie over the edge, giving the women's champion one of the longest, strongest orgasms she'd ever had.

With Mickie on her knees, shaking, gasping for air and panting in her attempt to recover from her breathtaking climax, Melina, as she often did in the ring with Mickie, went for the kill. "Don't move." Melina calmly ordered as she slid from underneath Mickie with lightening speed and, without warning, grabbed Mickie's butt with both hands and plunged her tongue inside Mickie's glistening wetness from behind.

"Mel! Shit!" Mickie exclaimed in shocked pleasure as she buried her face into the sofa pillow, feeling Melina's warm tongue slide in and out of her. Mickie thought she was going to lose it again right there. To her shock, her body did not release, almost as if it sensed that Melina had something else in store for her. Mickie's body was right. Melina did have something else in store for her that was completely unexpected. Melina's tongue ventured several millimeters north and began flicking against Mickie's puckered ass as she fingered Mickie's clit with her thumb.

"Holy… shit! Mel! What the… fuck are you doing?" Mickie haltingly exclaimed.

"Do you want me to stop?" Melina purred after pausing.

"Hell no!" Mickie breathlessly spat. "I just… wasn't expecting that." Melina simply chuckled and resumed providing Mickie a new source of pleasure. Any reservations she may have had about what Melina was doing to her were overridden by how good she felt. Moments later, an intense wave of pleasure began building and before Mickie could say anything, a second powerful orgasm tore through her body causing her to release the most audibly pleasing scream of their relationship that was only partially muffled by the sofa pillow. For the second time, Melina left Mickie shaking in the after effect of an intense orgasm. This time, however, Melina discovered that she wasn't the only one in the relationship with lightning quick reflexes.

Mickie quickly swung her leg over Melina's head, flopping onto her back before sitting up and grabbing Melina by the back of the hair and delivering and incredibly deep and intense kiss that left Melina whimpering.

"Mickie!" Melina gasped into Mickie's mouth as the shorter woman began her turn at being dominant. It was stopped only briefly as Melina bent her leg back the wrong way, sending a brief and intense pain shooting to her ankle. "AAAGGHH! Watch the ankle, baby."

"Sorry." Mickie said softly as she repositioned herself to allow Melina to stretch her leg out. "Eating my ass like that got me excited." Mickie cooed.

"I see that." Melina said with a chuckle before grabbing Mickie by the back of the head and pulling her down on top of her. Their intense kisses caused each woman to moan in delight as they devoured one another. Melina ran her fingers through Mickie's hair as she began swirling her tongue around Melina's nipple causing her to purr like a kitten. Mickie always took great pleasure in arousing Melina in this way. It caused the Latina bombshell to hum and purr in a way that always made Mickie smile. Mickie then moved to the other nipple causing Melina to arch her back and let out a shaky breath.

"Now I know which one's more sensitive." Mickie said causing Melina to let out an incredibly sexy giggle. Mickie lowered her head and continued licking and sucking Melina's erect nipples.

"So what else can you do with that sexy mouth of yours?" Melina asked.

Mickie lifted her head and got nose-to-nose with Melina. "I think you know what I can do with this mouth." Mickie purred as she kissed Melina. She then broke the kiss and slid her hand teasingly between Melina's thighs and began gently touching Melina.

"Ooh! Your… fingers… are good too." Melina gasped as Mickie's touch made her tingle with delight. "You drive me crazy. You know that, don't you?"

"Only as crazy as you drive me." Mickie said softly. "I love you."

Melina felt her entire body warm from her heart outward as Mickie's words blanketed her. Melina's megawatt smile preceded the words that were on her heart. "I love you too, Mick. I love you too." Mickie's response was a gentle push with her two middle fingers inside Melina. The former women's champion arched her back and wiggled slightly as another deliciously sexy purr hummed from inside her. "Oh my… god that feels so good." She breathlessly said. "Faster." Mickie grinned a sexy grin before complying with Melina's request. Melina groaned as Mickie began to pick up the pace. "More." Melina softly ordered causing Mickie to move her fingers faster still.

When Melina stretched her hands above her head and tried to sink her body deeper into the sofa as she looked up at Mickie with her wicked sexy grin, Mickie's fingers began flying faster, overwhelming the sexy Angelina. Melina began crying out as each one of Mickie's thrusts brought Melina that much closer to climax. At one point, things got to be a little too much for Melina to bear.

"Ohh! Baby, wait! Stop." Melina said as she grabbed Mickie's wrist, halting her. "Damn. That was feeling a little too good."

"What's wrong? Don't you wanna come?" Mickie asked.

"Of course I do." Melina said softly. "I just… wanted your mouth on me. That's all."

"Who said you can't have both." Mickie said with saucy sexuality. "Orgasms are like Lay's potato chips. Betcha can't have just one." With that, Mickie slid her fingers back inside Melina rapidly causing her to cry out. She continued to cry out as Mickie's thrusting fingers were sending jolts of pleasure shooting through Melina's body. Several loud halting gasps signaled that Melina's time was at hand. They were followed by one final guttural moan that announced the arrival of Melina's sensual and beautiful agony. But much like Melina's in-ring attitude surfaced after Mickie's first orgasm, Mickie too saw an opportunity for the total submission of her girlfriend.

Mickie started with another round of sucking of Melina's nipples followed by a trail of kisses down the midline of Melina's body. "Ohmigod, Mickie, yes." Melina panted as Mickie reached her navel. As Mickie descended further, she took notice of Melina's picture perfect Brazilian wax. She always admired Melina for allowing that to be done to herself and appreciated the feel of the smoothness on her tongue upon first contact. Melina, just as Mickie thought of her, thought that Mickie's oral ability was unmatched in the WWE as evidenced by her addiction to Mickie's mouth. Sometimes, she couldn't stand for her ex, John, to put his lips on her cheek, let alone any place else, but with Mickie, any where she wanted to put her mouth was fine with Melina.

Melina's cries of pleasure stoked the fire within Mickie and made her work that much harder for Melina's release. She knew it wouldn't be easy. It was never easy to bring Melina to a second orgasm, although Mickie never backed down from the challenge.

"Hold still." Mickie cooed sexily as Melina looked down at her. Mickie then gently pulled back the clitoral hood, exposing Melina further. Mickie then stuck out just the tip of her tongue and gently brushed Melina's clit. Melina shuddered. Mickie could feel her practically melt as she did this. Melina's legs began squirming subconsciously as Mickie's tongue delivered concentrated pleasure with pinpoint precision. Melina began shaking as she began massaging her own breasts, tweaking and pulling her nipples. She, as well as Mickie, knew from her body's reaction that she was moments, perhaps seconds away from a very intense, sleep-inducing orgasm. The long, hard ones always did that to Melina.

Raised in a home that practiced Roman Catholicism, Melina was always weary of using the Lord's name in vain, but Mickie had a way of breaking Melina down in that area. She had already done it several times that afternoon, and one more was on its way.

Mickie's flicking of Melina's clit with her tongue gave her such intense feelings that for a time she was unable to speak. Shuddering gasps that caught at the back of her throat eked out every few seconds for about a minute or so. Melina's body was ready to explode and Mickie was ready to do the detonating. Mickie wrapped her lips around Melina's clit and gently sucked.

"Oh my FUCKING god!" Melina exclaimed as she arched her back, nearly levitating herself off the couch. "Mickie, yes! Just like that, just like that, just like that!" Then, Mickie lifted her mouth, wet the tip of her index finger and, with the utmost delicacy, brushed Melina's clit three times in succession. Melina's body locked for a moment before she opened her mouth to let out a blood-curdling scream that made all of her in-ring screams seem like whispering in comparison. It was a good thing she lived on the top floor of a condo with one other apartment whose occupant was out of the country for a month.

Melina continued to shake and shudder for a minute or so as Mickie rested her head on Melina's stomach. Even in that position, she could feel Melina's pulse racing. Mickie Laree James had won another showdown with Melina Nava Perez.

"You made me forget my ankle's broken." Melina said causing them both to giggle.

"Good. I'm glad." Mickie said with a smile.

"So what are you gonna do about Kat?" Melina asked.

"I don't know. Talk to her some more, I guess. I mean, I don't want to do too much while you're gone." Mickie said.

"Well look. I'm going to be at the Bash on Sunday. Why don't I fly to Springfield with you on Friday and we can, I don't know, invite her to lunch or something." Melina said.

"I'm flying to Springfield on Saturday. That gives me an extra day to hang out with you." Mickie said before she placed a kiss on Melina's taut stomach.

"Whatever would I do with you for four whole days?" Melina said with playful incredulousness.

"Do what we just did about nine or ten more times." Mickie replied.

"Well, we better eat something. I need my strength." Melina joked.

"We better go to a buffet. Cause you're gonna need a hell of a lot of strength." Mickie teased just before her cell phone began ringing. "That's a wrestling ringer. I wonder who that is." She said as she slid off the couch and pulled her cell phone out of her purse. "It's her."

"Answer it!" Melina said with a wave of her hand.

"Hey Kat!" Mickie said.

"_Hello Love. How are you?" _

"I'm good. How are you feeling? That was a nasty bump you took last night." Mickie said referring to the superplex from the second rope she received courtesy of Michelle McCool.

"_Nothing a few hundred milligrams of Phenylbutazone won't take care of."_

"What do you know about that? That's a painkiller for horses." Mickie said.

"_My grandfather raised horses in the English countryside. I went there every summer when I was growing up. I love horses."_

Mickie put her hand over the receiver and turned to Melina. "She loves horses. I could eat her through this phone!" She whisper-yelled before removing her hand and continuing the conversation.

"_So I just called to see how Melina is? The travel department told me you were flying to LA and I assumed you were going to see her."_

"Melina's fine. I'm just keeping her company, you know, help her convalesce."

"_I bet you are you naughty girl."_

"Kat!"

Kat chuckled. _"I'm just teasing you, Love. So, I'll see you Friday then?"_

"Saturday. Melina and I are flying in that morning."

"_Wonderful. I'd love to see her. How about we have lunch? We can talk about the match and life as a Diva."_

"Sounds great. We'll call you when we land."

"_Oh, and Michelle asked me to give you a message."_

"Okay."

"_She asked me to tell you that if you get a chance, circle by her room when you get settled. She said that Kelly, Layla and herself need to talk to you."_

"Did she use the word 'circle' or did you?"

"_Uhh… she did. Why?"_

"Oh, no reason. Thanks for the message." Mickie said, realizing that Michelle, Kelly and Layla either wanted to talk Inner Circle business or engage in some Inner Circle activities.

"_No problem, Love. Kiss Melina for me."_

"I will." Mickie said before switching to her best British accent. "Goodbye, Love."

Kat laughed. _"Not bad. Not bad at all. You do me pretty well."_

"No I don't!" Mickie said with a chuckle.

"_Maybe not… but a girl can hope. See you Saturday." _Mickie looked at her phone in shock as Kat hung up.

"Mickie? What? What did she say?" Melina asked.

"I am so in it's not even funny." Mickie said, a wicked grin sliding across her lips. "Now we just gotta get your foot in the door."

"Is that a joke about my bum foot? Because if it is, it's not funny." Melina deadpanned.

"This is no joke, Mel. She called to ask about you and she just flirted with me again." Mickie said. "You like ice cream, huh Kat?" Mickie said recalling Kat's analogy about the Divas locker room being like an ice cream parlor. "Well get ready for two scoops of vanilla…" She pointed to herself then pointed to Melina. "…and pralines and cream."

* * *

**Now this was more like a typical Triple L chapter. What did you think? Mickie and Melina are something else when they're together, aren't they? What plans do they have for Kat? What plans does Kat have for them? Chapter four will be coming your way soon. I will be shifting over to do the next chapter of my other story, **_**Love Conquers All **_**(cheap plug for that story but, hey, how else am I gonna get you to read it?), but I will return as soon as I can. Hope this will tide you over until then. **

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	4. The Great American Bust

**Disclaimer: The names of all World Wrestling Entertainment televised and live programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans and wrestling moves and all World Wrestling Entertainment logos are trademarks, which are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All other trademarks are the property of their respective owners. © 2008 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved.**

**

* * *

**

**Now… You're a Diva**

_**Chapter 4**_

**The Great American Bust**

**Friday, July 18, 2008 – 12:35 pm - Olive Garden – Manhattan Beach, California**

Mickie and Melina are shown to their seats and pick up their menus to begin selecting their lunch.

"You know, Mel, this is the first time I've set foot in an Olive Garden since I stopped working for them." Mickie said, recalling her days as an Olive Garden server.

"That was years ago! Are you serious? Cause the salad and breadsticks are the bomb!" Melina said.

"What about watching your carbs?" Mickie said.

"Mick, our carbs go straight to our asses so I don't think anybody will be complaining about that." Melina said. "That's why they put you in that Cryme Time cabooty video." Melina said referring to Cryme Time's WWE dot com segment where they talked about women with shapely backsides.

Mickie chuckled. "Oh, you saw that, huh?"

"It's a good career move for you." Melina teased. "When your wrestling career is over, you can come out here and headline at the Spearmint Rhino." Melina said of the well-known gentlemen's club in the Los Angeles area.

"I'm not the one that gyrates her hips on the ring apron and drops down into that pornographic split." Mickie joked.

"No, you just come bouncing down to the ring making those spandex pants and that top cry for mercy. What did The King use to say…? Puppies! Woo-hoo!" Melina shot back.

"All right, you got me, Miss I-straddled-and-tongued-Batista-on-Smackdown!" Mickie fired back.

Melina put her palm to her forehead and shook her head. "Ugh! Don't remind me." She said. Seconds later, Mickie's phone rang.

"Hello?" Mickie answered.

"_Hey Mickie. It's Richard Blood. How are you?" _The man better known by his ring name, Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat said. He was now a road agent for the company and had been booking Diva matches for the last couple of months.

"Doing okay, Richard. What's up?" Mickie said. She then put her hand over the mouthpiece and whispered to Melina. "It's Ricky Steamboat."

"_Not a whole lot. Look, I wanted to tell you that it's been decided to push your match with Katie Lea back to RAW on Monday instead of the Bash. We're gonna showcase the new Divas title match instead." _He said referring to the newly created Women's championship for "Friday Night Smackdown!".

"What?" Mickie exclaimed. "Why am I finding out about this today? Y'all knew about the Diva's title match earlier this week!"

"Mick, lower your voice." Melina whispered.

"_Mickie, I'm sorry. You and Kat have been drawing such pop with the fans; we just didn't want your match to overshadow Michelle and Nattie's match. I hope you understand. It's nothing against you or Kat. It's purely a business decision." _Richard said.

"It's bullshit is what it is!" Mickie said. "I'm sorry. I know it's not you, but I've busted my ass since I've been in the WWE, playing psycho-stalker lesbian chick under Trish and Lita's shadow and now I get a shot at some good run as champ and I get bumped? And how is that fair to Kat? She's drawing good heel heat and was being set up for winning the belt and now we have to wait until RAW?"

"_Mickie, it's one match. Please. You and Kat are still booked for SummerSlam. We're gonna have a whole month to promote it and we've got y'all doing some crazy things to each other leading up to it._" Richard said. _"Look, I know what it's like to feel like the company is jerking you around, but you picked up the Diva mantle after Trish and Lita left when nobody thought you could do it. I am not going to let you or this division get buried, okay?"_

"Because I like you, I won't Mick Kick you… today anyway." Mickie said with a smirk.

"_Thank you." _Richard said.

"Have you told Kat yet?" Mickie asked.

"_I was about to call her." _Richard said.

"Let me do it. We've become close the last couple of weeks. I think she'll handle it better coming from me." Mickie said. Melina raised an eyebrow when Mickie talked about her budding closeness with Kat. Mickie saw Melina's reaction and made a note to herself to talk to her.

"_You're the champ. Go ahead. Just call me back and tell me how she reacted."_

"If she reacts poorly, I'm sure she'll call you herself."

"_Good point. Well, take care and tell Melina I said hi."_

"What?"

"_I'm the match maker for the Divas. You flew to Los Angeles. You live in Virginia. Play the babe-in-the-woods routine with Vince, not me. See you tomorrow." _Richard said calmly before hanging up.

"I swear… we are the worst kept secret in the locker room." Mickie said.

"So is there something about your closeness with Kat you haven't told me?" Melina asked. "I told you, if you want to sleep with her, just tell me."

"Mel, I've initiated six Divas since I took over… since we started dating. Why does Kat threaten you?" Mickie asked.

"She doesn't threaten me!" Melina said excitedly before lowering her voice. "I just… don't want you to leave me for her. I know how much you want to get at her."

"With you." Mickie said softly. "I told you, I'm not touching her without you there." Mickie said, taking off one of her sandals and brushing Melina's bare leg with her foot. Melina squinted at Mickie with one eye making it quiver as a small wicked smile pursed her lips. "Now let me call her and tell her we've been cast aside for The Anvilette and Michelle McMuffin." Melina dropped her head and chuckled at Mickie's nicknames for her two Smackdown! buddies.

"_This is Kat. I'm not available right now so leave me a message and I'll call you back. Bye."_

"Kat, it's Mickie. Give me a call when you get this message. It's important. And call me before you call anybody with the company, okay? All right. Bye."

"Now, let's eat. I'm starving." Melina said as they looked at their menus.

The server came over to take their drink orders. They then dug into the salad and breadsticks that were brought to the table and after having their lunch orders taken, settled into some light conversation. Several people in the restaurant recognized them and came over to ask for autographs. Both women were very gracious and signed as well as took pictures with the people, thanking them for the compliments they were given and their support of the WWE. Just minutes before the food arrived at the table, Mickie's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Love. I just got your message. I was in the shower. What's up?" _Kat said.

"Did you have to tell me you were in the shower?" Mickie teased. Melina's head shot around from looking out of the window. She knew it was Kat.

"_That mental image of me all wet in a towel was just too much for you, huh?" _Kat said.

"In your dreams, Katarina." Mickie scoffed playfully. "Anyway, I didn't call to engage you in inappropriate flirting. I just got off the phone with Richard. Are you sitting down?"

"_We got bumped from the Bash, didn't we?"_

"You knew?"

"_I had a feeling that was going to happen when they signed that Natalya-Michelle match. No worries, though. We've still got SummerSlam, right? Because that's the real moneymaker." _Kat said.

"You are wise beyond your years." Mickie said.

"_Are you still coming to the Bash?"_

"Like I have a choice. Mel and I will be in Springfield tomorrow for the house show." Mickie said. "We're still on for lunch."

"_Is Melina with you now?"_

"Yeah, she is. You want to talk to her?... Okay, hold on." Mickie handed her cell phone to Melina.

"Hey Kat."

"_How's the ankle?"_

"A little sore but manageable." Melina said. "Mickie told me you asked about me the other day. Thanks for your concern."

"_I would've sent flowers but I didn't have your address and I didn't think to ask Mickie."_

"That's okay."

"_So when do I get to roll around with you again?"_

Melina put her hand over the mouthpiece and looked at Mickie. "This woman is good." She then moved her hand and spoke to Kat again. "About six months. I'm shooting for coming back for the Royal Rumble."

"_Well I can't wait. That split is a sight to behold, let me tell you. Well, I've got to run. Beth and I are going to a movie and grabbing some dinner. I'm gonna turn in early tonight."_

"Well we'll see you tomorrow."

"_Mmmmuuuaaaahhh." _Kat blew Melina a kiss. _"And kiss Mickie for me."_

"I will. Bye." Melina handed the phone back to Mickie, who flipped it shut. "I would say she's like that with everybody, but she seems to turn it on with us."

"I'm telling you, she wants our vaginas…" Mickie began moving her hand around her face. "…in and around her mouth area."

Melina gave Mickie a strange look. "You watched _Superbad_ after I went to bed, didn't you?" Melina asked.

Mickie grinned and nodded. "Just call me McLovin!"

"Well here comes our food, McLovin. Eat up. I want to do some shopping today." Melina said.

The food runners brought their plates to the table and Melina started on her food as Mickie stared at Melina for a minute. When Melina looked up, Mickie grinned at her again and nodded. "McLovin, baby." Melina dropped her fork and began cracking up as Mickie continued to nod and grin, setting the playful tone for the rest of their day.

**Friday, July 18, 2008 – 5 pm – Springfield Marriott – Springfield, Massachusetts**

Kat was putting the finishing touches on her outfit; a black thick strap tank top with a low-cut v-neck, showing a decent amount of cleavage, low-rise denim jeans with a big belt and heeled boots. She had MTV cranked up on her television as she moved around the room singing. A knock on the door interrupted her impromptu American Idol performance.

Kat was singing as she went to answer her room door. "It's too late to apologize, it's too late… I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, whoa whoa…" Kat opened the door allowing OneRepublic's hit to drift down the hallway.

"Hey Kat." Beth Phoenix said with a chuckle. "You know, American Idol auditions are in Louisville on Monday if you wanna… skip RAW and check 'em out."

"I'm afraid I'd have to crush Simon's balls like walnuts if he said anything bad about my singing." Kat said as she went over to turn the TV off. Beth laughed at Kat's crack.

"Are you ready?" Beth asked.

"Let me grab my ID." Kat said.

As the two women left the hotel and headed out to Beth's rental car, Beth occasionally glanced over at her friend. With that cocky smirk that she flashed in the ring, she finally asked Kat what was on her mind as they reached the car.

"So when are your girlfriends flying into town?" Beth asked with a smirk as she unlocked the doors. The two women climbed in and Beth started the car.

"My girlfriends? I don't follow." Kat said.

"Yes you do follow. Your girlfriends? Mickie and Melina? You know, M&M's melt in your mouth, not in your hand?" Beth teased. Kat's mouth fell open in disbelief over Beth's joke.

"Now who have you ever heard say that about them?" Kat said as Beth laughed at her friend's reaction.

"Nobody. I made it up. Not bad for a straight girl, huh?" Beth said.

"You are terrible. You know that?" Kat said.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I don't get dates. Now… you didn't answer my question. When do your girlfriends get into town?" Beth asked again as she pulled into the street headed for the restaurant.

"They are not my girlfriends. They are my friends and they fly into town tomorrow." Kat said.

"They're not your girlfriends yet but you want them to be. I've seen the way you look at them off-camera. You greedy little strumpet!" Beth said. "You want to have your cake and eat it too!"

"Now make up your mind! Are they M&M's or are they pieces of cake?" Kat said. The crimson hue of her cheeks began to indicate a serious blushing session was at hand. Beth Phoenix was the only Diva on the roster that could needle her to the point of frustration.

"AHA! You have been thinking about them like that!" Beth exclaimed. "You want to be the meat in a Mickie-Melina sandwich!"

"Shut up, Beth!" Kat said, her blush on full display. That didn't stop Beth from continuing to tease her.

"Both of them going down on you at the same time…" Beth said in a teasingly seductive voice.

"Beth, if you don't shut up, I swear…"

"Mickie in the front, Melina in the back…" Beth said with a wicked grin. Kat rolled her eyes into the back of her head and bit her lip as her leg started bouncing. "…or is it Melina in the front and… Mickie in the back?"

"Now that is enough!" Kat exclaimed as Beth began laughing hysterically. "If I admit that I have a… thing for the two of them would that make you shut the fuck up?"

"No one else I know can make the word 'fuck' sound as elegant as you." Beth said chuckling.

"You ought to hear my mum." Kat said.

"But seriously, how do you manage to develop a crush on two women at the same time that happen to be in a relationship with each other?" Beth said.

"I don't know." Kat said. "That's just the way my life turns out." Beth nodded. "And just for the record… it's Melina in the front and Mickie in the back to start."

Beth exploded in laughter as Kat cut her eyes over at her coldly before breaking out into a toothless smirk of her own.

"You know, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I know something that might help you." Beth said.

"Spill." Kat said.

"Have you ever heard of The Inner Circle?" Beth said.

"No. What's that?" Kat said.

"I heard a couple of the Chatty Kathies from Smackdown! and ECW talking one day…" Beth started. "It's some sort of friends with benefits club for Divas to…"

"Friends with Benefits. I get it. So how does that help me?" Kat said.

"Well, one of the big mouths let it slip that Mickie is in charge of this club and that all new potential members… go through her." Beth said.

"And if I were to inquire about membership…"

"You can have a piece of bread for your sandwich." Beth said.

"Well what about Melina?" Kat asked.

"Card carrying member of the club." Beth said.

"But what if they don't like me like that?" Kat asked. "I mean there's some harmless flirting that goes on but…"

"Sweetie, let me tell you something. You are hot as hell. I mean, all the Divas are. None of us look like Awesome Kong." Beth said referring to the women's champion of the other national wrestling promotion, TNA. "Now I'm not a lesbian, but get enough drinks in me and I'd probably make a pass at you! I am willing to bet cash money that Mickie is chomping at the bit to get a peek at your Union Jacks."

Kat laughed heartily at Beth's joke. "Union Jacks. Now that's a new one. But… how do you know so much about this? And don't give me that 'I overheard blabbermouth Divas talking' crap." Kat said.

"All right. So maybe I didn't overhear them talking…" Beth said. "One of the Divas suggested to Mickie that I might be a possible candidate and… she approached me."

"And you being a straight girl, you turned her down." Kat said.

"I was nice about it, but I told her that I wasn't interested." Beth said. "I told her I'd keep the secret. I think I was the first one to ever turn them down."

"So how do I get one of them to talk me up? Who do I get to talk me up? I don't know whose in… wait a minute!" Kat's wheels began to turn. "Michelle asked me to give Mickie a message. Something about circling by her room so she and Layla and Kelly could talk to her! They must be members!"

"Michelle, Layla and Kelly? You know what? Fuck them." Beth said. "Mickie and I are cool. I'll mention it to her."

"But I'm not supposed to know…"

"I'll handle that. I'll tell her that you mentioned in passing how hot they are and how you've been itching to get at some of the Divas… you haven't slept with any of them, have you?" Beth asked.

"She and Melina are the only ones besides you that know I like girls. I mean, I told Mickie. I can only assume she shared that with Melina." Kat reasoned.

"Well there you go. I'll poke at the hornet's nest with a stick and you'll be knee deep in candy-coated M&M love in no time." Beth said with a smile.

"We really need to get you a date." Kat said. "I heard Jamie Noble's available or how about Santino?"

"Any man I can body slam cannot get me off. That's Glamazon rule number one." Beth said. "Now Batista, 'Taker, Triple H?... Damn, damn and mo' damn!"

"I think you'd have to fight Stephanie for that last one." Kat said of Triple H's pregnant wife, former Diva and daughter of WWE owner Vince McMahon.

"No thank you. She's got all those hormones flowing through her right now. It would be like fighting two women at one time." Beth said before flashing another sinister grin indicating that she has another wisecrack ready for Kat. "But then again… you like threesomes, don't you Kat?"

"I don't know why I hang out with you." Kat said.

"Because I am one of only a handful of Divas that can keep you on your toes. And since you know you have no shot at sleeping with me, you're comfortable being my friend." Beth said.

"I wouldn't say… no shot." Kat purred playfully. "You did say if I got enough drinks in you…"

"You better go get Stone Cold's beer truck then. That's the only way you'd get in these panties." Beth said.

"Well, the next time we go to Texas…" Kat teased.

"Shut up, Kat." Beth deadpanned as she pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater.

* * *

**Saturday, July 19, 2008 – 9:30 am – Bradley International Airport – Windsor Locks, Connecticut**

Mickie and Melina warily stepped off the plane at the airport not too far across the Connecticut border from Springfield. They had been on and off planes so much that jet lag didn't bother them anymore. It was more like jet-I-need-a-cup-of-coffee and a Danish.

"You have the reservation number for the rental car?" Melina asked.

"It's in my bag." Mickie said.

"What if your bag gets lost?" Melina said.

"Then I'll be wrestling naked tonight." Mickie said.

"That's after we get to the hotel. But what will you wear to the ring?" Melina playfully asked.

"You are so bad." Mickie giggled.

They took their bags from the carousel and successfully made their way to the rental car counter. After being given the location of their car, they made their way out to the lot to pick it up. Mickie and Melina were in their own little world talking and laughing and didn't notice that they were being watched as they walked up to their rental car.

"See, I had a feeling they were gonna get this one."

Mickie and Melina looked up from the 2008 Ford Mustang they were standing near to see the wickedly beautiful grin of Beth Phoenix and the sultry smirk of Katie Lea Burchill.

"We thought you ladies needed help finding the hotel." Kat said, adding to Beth's opening statement. Mickie and Melina smiled.

"I guess if you two were robbers, you'd have gotten us." Melina said as she stepped toward Beth for a hug. Mickie stepped forward and kissed each of Kat's cheeks before she and Melina swapped hug partners.

"Are y'all hungry?" Beth said.

"We could grab a bite." Mickie said.

"There's an IHOP down the street." Beth added.

"Perfect." Melina said, licking her lips.

A few minutes later the four women pulled into the IHOP and went inside for a table. After being seated, Melina and Kat sitting next to each other on one side of the booth opposite Mickie and Beth, they began chatting about work.

"Kat told me about your match getting pushed back. That sucks." Beth said.

"Yeah, well, you know, being the champ is sometimes more of a curse than a blessing." Mickie said.

"I don't know about that. The belt brings out my eyes." Melina joked. Beth gave her a playful menacing scowl.

"You are so full of…" Beth started. "So anyway… when are we gonna get Kat into this club?"

Mickie and Melina looked at Beth with a look of bewildered shock. Kat coolly turned her head toward Beth but felt her heart begin to pound.

"Excuse me?" Mickie asked.

"Our championship club." Beth said, knowing that she was purposefully vague with her question. Mickie and Melina mentally let out a sigh of relief. Kat simply smiled as her heart rate began to slow. "She's the only one at the table that hasn't won the women's title."

"I told her that her day is coming." Mickie said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they book it for SummerSlam." Melina said.

Kat chuckled. "Oh, that's too soon. I'm not over with the fans yet."

"Paul held Mickie while you slapped the shit out of her several times. I say you're over with the fans." Beth said, referring to Kat's on-screen brother, Paul Burchill.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Kat asked Mickie sweetly.

"No. Stephanie slaps harder than that." Mickie said.

"I know. She's heavy-handed." Melina added. "Of course you haven't felt pain until Beth bends you in half like a coat hanger."

"I know! Are you trying to kill us?" Mickie asked.

Beth put her hands up. "Hey! I'm just trying to make it believable. I'm the Glamazon. They expect a certain amount of brutality out of me." Beth defended herself.

"Beth is a pussycat." Kat said. "Her bark is much worse than her bite. I mean look at that face." Kat reached over and smushed Beth's cheeks with one hand. Beth snatched away from Kat's reach and smirked as the other three women chuckled. Mickie took the opportunity to have a little fun with her girlfriend under the table as she slid her sandal off and snuck her toes just inside the bottom of Melina's sweatpants and stroked the high ankle area of Melina's good leg with her foot. Melina tried to give Mickie an imperceptible cue to stop because it was feeling too good. The perceptive Beth, however, knew something was amiss.

"Hey!" Beth snapped, before quickly dipping her head down to look under the table. Mickie quickly withdrew her foot, but not quickly enough. "I saw that, Mickie! No playing footsie under the table!"

"Aww come on, Blondie." Kat purred in her sexiest voice as she touched Beth's jean-clad leg with her tennis shoe causing Beth to jump. The other two women began laughing as Kat smiled her best Katie Lea smile.

"Now you cut that out! There is no beer truck here!" Beth exclaimed.

"Beer truck?" Melina inquired.

"She told me that the only way I'd get her drunk enough to into bed with me would be if I got Stone Cold's beer truck." Kat said.

"Oh yeah. She doesn't like ice cream. She likes hard candy." Mickie said.

"Huh?" Melina said.

"Same side of the plate." Mickie said.

"Oh!" Melina said, understanding Mickie's clarification.

Beth furrowed her brow and leaned in close so only the four of them could hear her. "Are y'all speaking is some sort of lesbian code or something?" She asked causing the other women to snicker.

"Oh, I forgot, we have to speak English." Mickie said slowly in a whisper. "Beth doesn't speak Lesbianese." The other women laughed again leaving Beth to nod her head with a mock smile on her face.

"Ha Ha, very funny. Gang up on the straight girl." Beth deadpanned.

"That'd be one helluva a game, huh ladies?" Kat joked, leading them in another round of laughter.

"Could we stop picking on me and order please?" Beth said. Everybody started looking at their menus. Beth glanced over at Kat and waited until she took a drink of water before offering a suggestion for Kat's meal. "Kat, they've got some tasty sandwiches here." Kat, who was in mid-sip, spit out some of her water and began coughing on the water she had in her throat. Beth had induced a perfectly orchestrated spit take.

"Kat? Are you alright?" Melina said as she turned and gave Kat a couple of sharp slaps to the back as she coughed.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. I'm fine." Kat said with a gravelly voice. "Went down the wrong pipe. That's all." She said as she gave Beth the evil eye.

"Well I think I want steak and eggs. I need my protein." Mickie said.

"I want a breakfast sampler." Beth said. "Ooh. When we leave here, I need to stop and get some M&M's. I promised Kat I'd get her some." Kat looked at Beth with a neutral expression on her face, understanding the inside meaning of both of Beth's food choices. Beth looked at her with eyes that said that she was having too much fun teasing her.

"Ooh! I love M&M's!" Melina said. Beth was hit with a sudden overwhelming urge to laugh. "Especially the plain ones. I don't like the ones with nuts."

Beth immediately picked up her menu to hide her face as she was about to explode with laughter. Melina's nutless M&M comment was too much for her to take. "OH! God… damn! I gotta… go to… the…" She slid out of the booth suddenly. "…bathroom!" She turned to leave just before a belly laugh escaped. She started silently laughing until she turned beet red in the face as she walked toward the bathroom.

"What's up with her?" Mickie asked.

"I don't know. She's been like that since I've known her." Kat said with a suppressed smile on her face. Beth's loss of composure tickled her and she was a well placed joke or two away from losing it herself.

"So…" Mickie said. "I guess it's just the three of us."

Kat dropped her head and silently snickered upon hearing Mickie say that. She had truly been hanging around Beth too much. She was starting to adopt her humor. Mickie had delivered joke number one.

"Yep. Just a good old fashioned lesbian Diva breakfast three-way." Melina cracked.

Kat, who already had her head down, broke out into an uncontrollable laugh. Melina had delivered the knockout joke.

"What's… so funny?" Mickie asked.

"Nothing!" Kat eked out as she laughed. "Inside… joke." She could barely talk for laughing.

"Are you two making fun of us?" Melina asked.

"No! I… swear!" Kat said as she cracked up. "M&M's… three… way!" Kat slid out of the booth as tears rolled down her cheeks from laughing. "I gotta…" She pointed toward the bathroom where Beth had gone but couldn't get the words out. She walked down the aisle laughing hysterically, leaving Mickie and Melina confused as to what big joke they missed.

Mickie looked over at Melina. "You didn't smell alcohol on their breath, did you?" Mickie asked.

"Nope. And they were too coherent to be high." Melina said.

Mickie sat in thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "Well… that only leaves one explanation."

Both women looked at each other and Melina nodded before they said in unison, "Crazy."

* * *

**Chapter four is in the books. How was it? Are all you Beth Phoenix fans out there happy? I thought she would provide some good humor (no ice cream pun intended!). So now Kat knows about the Inner Circle. What does that mean in her pursuit of Mickie and Melina? What is Mickie and Melina's next move? There's one way to find out. Come back for chapter five. But before you do…**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Perchance to Dream

**Disclaimer: The names of all World Wrestling Entertainment televised and live programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans and wrestling moves and all World Wrestling Entertainment logos are trademarks, which are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All other trademarks are the property of their respective owners. © 2008 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved.**

**

* * *

**

**Now… You're a Diva**

_**Chapter 5**_

**Perchance to Dream**

**Sunday, July 27, 2008 – 7 pm – JW Marriott Hotel – Washington, D.C.**

Kat paced inside the hotel room she was sharing with Layla El. She was nervous and a little uneasy about the storyline for the following evening. Monday Night Raw was taking place at the Verizon Center in downtown Washington, D.C. It was Batista's hometown and Mickie's home away from home, being roughly 100 miles from her hometown of Richmond, Virginia. That was part of the problem that Kat had with the scheduled storyline for the following night.

The plan was for Katie Lea to attack Mickie after her non-title match with Jillian Hall. No problem there - Katie Lea has attacked Mickie before; except this attack was to take place outside of the ring and be a little more vicious than usual… and it is all supposed to unfold right in front of Mickie's father. That was what was troubling Kat. She was herself a daddy's girl and couldn't imagine dishing out the beating she's supposed to in front of her own father, let alone be on the receiving end. While Layla was out having dinner with her Smackdown! friends, who were leaving in the morning for their show in Hershey, Pennsylvania, Kat called Mickie and asked her to stop by.

Kat had stopped pacing and sat down to do some channel surfing when there was knock on the door. Kat stood up and went over to the door.

"Hey. What's wrong? You sounded serious on the phone." Mickie said as she stepped inside.

"This whole attacking you in front of your father has me worried." Kat said. "I could only imagine how my father would feel being that close to the action."

Mickie cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Are you kidding me? My father has seen me get slapped, power bombed, thrown off the ring apron and nearly knocked unconscious. He will be able to handle this. Trust me."

"I don't know Mickie…"

"You can do this. You've beaten the hell out of me before. Anyway, Dad would be insulted if you took it easy on me." Mickie said.

"Really?" Kat said.

"I am a big strapping farm girl in the body of a sexy pocket rocket. I'm a lot tougher than everybody gives me credit for." Mickie said with a smile.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Kat said with a chuckle.

"Good. Now stop worrying and relax." Mickie said. "Have you eaten dinner? You wanna grab something?"

"Thanks, but I just feel like hanging out here tonight." Kat said with tiredness in her voice.

"Just make sure you eat something." Mickie said as she turned to leave.

"Yes, mum." Kat said with playful sarcasm. "Thanks."

Mickie stopped and looked over her shoulder, flashing her megawatt smile. "That's what friends are for."

Kat smiled and dropped her head, flashing her eyes up slightly to watch Mickie's backside as she headed toward the door. Without turning around, Mickie spoke. "Stop looking at my ass." Mickie then stuck her index finger out and pointed to her right. "Mirror. Consider yourself busted." Mickie put her hand on the door knob to turn it. Just before doing so, Mickie turned her head and smirked. "If you want it, all you have to do is ask." With that, Mickie turned and walked out of Kat's room, leaving the British bombshell to contemplate Mickie's last statement. Was it just harmless banter or was there a veiled invitation included?"

* * *

The clock on the nightstand read 1:37 am. Kat had gone to sleep around 9:30. She was completely dead to the world and didn't hear Layla when she came in around 11:30. In the still of the warm July night, Kat's eyes darted back and forth behind closed lids. She was squarely in the middle of REM sleep.

(Kat's dream)

_The arena is empty and dark, with the exception of a single overhead spotlight that illuminated the ring. Kat was standing in the middle of the ring in her wrestling gear ready to compete. Out of the darkness, walking slowly up the ring steps and into the ring, was her arch nemesis and one of the objects of her desire, Mickie James. There was no referee, no screaming fans, no lights, no cameras… just the two of them in the middle of the ring. _

_They circled each other stealthily for a moment before both women stopped, gave each other a simple head nod, and locked up, collar and elbow. The two women traded a series of their signature moves, effortlessly executing the catch-as-catch-can style of chain wrestling that made men like Randy Savage and Ricky Steamboat famous._

_At one point, Mickie backed Kat into the corner and delivered several forearms to her head before catching her arm and whipping her into the opposite corner. Mickie charged, but Kat moved at the last second causing Mickie to crash into the corner chest first. Kat grabbed Mickie's arm and whipped her back into the other corner. Kat charged but Mickie was ready. Using the top rope for leverage, Mickie thrust her legs into the air catching Kat in a head scissor, the precursor to her hurricanrana, where she spins in mid air, flipping Kat head over heels toward the middle of the ring. Mickie had Kat right where she wanted her… and yet she didn't._

_Instead of standing still, allowing Mickie to release her grip on the ropes and execute her spin, Kat took a hard step forward causing Mickie to lose her grip on the ropes, her butt crashing down on the top turnbuckle making her release her head scissor. With Mickie laying prone on the corner turnbuckle, Kat pulled Mickie to a seated position by her hair, continuing to tug until she pulled her to her feet. Kat then pressed her body into the shorter woman and delivered the most devastating kiss Mickie had ever known. _

_Within mere minutes, Mickie's ring attire had been scattered across the ring. Kat pushed Mickie down in the center of the ring and began furiously lapping at her center causing the champion's pleasure-filled cry to echo inside the cavernous arena. The still-fully clothed Brit was having her way with the woman that she wanted in the way she wanted. There was only one thing missing._

_Seconds later, on cue, another figure came running to the ring to save Mickie from Kat's oral onslaught. It was Melina. The gorgeous Latina slid under the ropes behind Kat and dove on top of her. But instead of pulling Kat off of Mickie, Melina began clawing at Kat's clothing. She practically tore the top off of Kat, who was still intently pleasuring Mickie. Melina then pulled Kat's purple and black spandex tights down to her ankles and off before burying her face in Kat's backside causing Kat to cry out in ecstasy._

"_Ahh, shit!" Kat exclaimed, helpless as Melina had completely overwhelmed her. This allowed Mickie to slide away and help Melina to flip Kat onto her back. Kat now had two of the sexiest Divas in the WWE in between her legs engaged in one of the most incredible tag team battles of all time. "God, Mickie, yes! Right there, Mel! Fuck!" Kat cried out again. _

_The sensations were overloading her system. Kat felt like she was about to black out. Everything started spinning and getting hazy. Then, in the blink of an eye, the ring, the arena, Mickie and Melina were gone. Darkness. And then, a faint voice and light._

"Kat… Kat…" Kat snapped out of her unconscious state breathing heavily and sweating despite the air conditioner in the room turned down to sixty-five degrees. Her eyes fluttered open and when her mind and eyes synchronized, she saw Layla standing in between the two beds looking down at her with a look of concern on her face.

"Sweetheart, are you all right?" Layla asked in her lilting British accent. "It sounded like you were having a bad dream."

Kat nodded and breathlessly replied, "I'm okay." In that moment, Kat performed a visual full body scan on Layla from her slightly disheveled sleep hair to the WWE nightshirt that hit her at mid-thigh down to her perfectly manicured toes.

Layla inched closer to the bed to make sure that Kat was okay. "Can I get you anything?" Layla asked.

"Actually… you can." Kat said before using her lightening quick reflexes to grab Layla by the waist and pull her down on top of her. She then quickly moved her left hand to the back of Layla's head and began forcefully kissing her.

To say that Layla was stunned was the understatement of the year. She had no idea that Kat was into women and was sure that Kat didn't know that she was into them. Nonetheless, Layla was instantly aroused by the roughness of Kat's attack. Their lust exploded with kissing that bordered on being violent, hands that tugged, kneaded, squeezed and tweaked any and everything available.

Kat flipped Layla over onto her back, pushing the nightshirt just over her breasts. Layla arched her back as Kat consumed her. When Kat lowered herself and latched on to Layla's clit, the coffee-skinned beauty nearly exploded; the biting of the pillow next to her being the only thing that kept everyone on the floor from hearing Layla scream. Layla's orgasm hit in a matter of minutes; Kat insatiably savoring Layla's juices.

But if Kat thought she would simply overwhelm Layla based on Layla's in-ring timidity, she had another thing coming. Layla motioned for Kat to come back up to her. When Kat did, she found herself being thrown onto her back and having her oversized t-shirt literally being ripped from her body. Layla was nothing short of animalistic as she devoured Kat's nipples in a way that made Kat think she would come from just that. But before the tension inside Kat could build to orgasmic levels, Layla made her way south and began her assault on Kat's center, making her nipple work seem like child's play.

Kat got all that she bargained for and more from this unexpected middle-of-the-night rendezvous. In just under five minutes, Layla managed to give Kat one of the harder orgasms of her life, much to the shock, surprise and pleasure of the German-born stunner.

"Holy shit." An exhausted Layla breathlessly exclaimed as she flopped onto her back. "I had no idea."

"I know you didn't." Kat said as she composed herself. "I had a feeling you were good. I didn't know you were that good."

Layla let out a sexy giggle. "You're not so bad yourself."

"There's more where that came from anytime you wish." Kat said.

Layla rolled onto her side before standing to her feet and wobbling a little. "Whoa… I may just have to take you up on that offer." She said as she climbed back into her bed. "That must've been one hell of a dream."

"You have no idea." Kat said as she rolled over and turned the light out.

Layla laid in the dark staring at the ceiling and had a reply roll through her mind that she left unspoken. _"I do have an idea. Wait until Mickie and Melina hear about this one."_


	6. Swerves and Hard Turns

**Disclaimer: The names of all World Wrestling Entertainment televised and live programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans and wrestling moves and all World Wrestling Entertainment logos are trademarks, which are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All other trademarks are the property of their respective owners. © 2008 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved.**

**Author's Note: The chapter title refers to two slang terms used in pro wrestling.**

**A **_**swerve**_** is a sudden change in the direction of a storyline to surprise the fans. It is also when a booker (the person in charge of setting up matches) does everything in their power to convince the fans that something specific is going to happen at a show or someone they're expecting is going to debut (or come back), only to then do something completely different.**

**A **_**hard turn**_** is when a wrestler becomes a heel (bad guy) or face (good guy) in a sudden surprise plot twist.**

**Now that you know what the chapter title means, you can expect just about anything (Kat's dream and her middle of the night attack on Layla definitely qualifies as a swerve). Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Now… You're a Diva**

_**Chapter 6**_

**Swerves and Hard Turns**

**Monday, July 28, 2008 – 5 pm – Verizon Center – Washington, D.C.**

Mickie had just arrived at the arena for the show that was still two and a half hours away. With her ring gear bag slung over her shoulder and her iPod buds in her ears, she made her way down the hallway toward the women's locker room. As she walked down the hall, she waved to several crew members from both the WWE staff and the Verizon Center, bopping along to her music. As she turned the corner to head down another hallway, she bumped into an old friend. She smiled and took her earbuds out of her ears as she approached the original professor of Thuganomics, John Cena.

"Alexis Laree." Cena teased, referring to her stage name during her time on the independent circuit.

"You really like that name, don't you?" Mickie asked.

"It's hot. Sounds like a porn star name." Cena joked, flashing a playfully smug smile.

"Do I look like a porn star to you?" Mickie asked before thinking better of her question. "Never mind. Don't answer that. I know you too well." Cena simply dropped his head and laughed. "Who's here?"

"A couple of the guys are here; Kane, Noble, Burchill." Cena said.

"Kat here yet?" Mickie asked.

"I haven't seen her. But Layla's been looking for you. She said it's important." Cena said.

"Everything's important with that girl." Mickie said with an eye roll and a grin.

"I thought you liked her." Cena said.

"I do. She's just a diva in the truest sense of the word." Mickie said.

"And your girl Beth isn't?" Cena asked.

"Beth is one of those forces of nature. She's one of those women that is the shit and she knows it." Mickie said.

"You know you're the shit too so don't even go there." Cena said. "No wonder Melina's all up in here." Cena said, waving his hand up and down in front of Mickie's body.

Mickie shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you two once in the parking lot and there was no mistaking what was goin' on, if you know what I'm sayin'." Cena said. "And before you ask, I haven't told a soul. Your business is your business."

"You think any of the other guys know?" Mickie asked.

"If nobody's given you any crap about it then I'd say no." Cena said. "Now Kat and Beth, that's another story."

Mickie chuckled. "Trust me. There is nothing going on there. Beth is as straight as an arrow." Mickie said before realizing that not mentioning Kat could be suspicious.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear your Freudian slip." Cena said.

"There was no Freudian slip! What are you, a conspiracy theorist now?" Mickie scoffed.

"Now I know why you and Kat are getting so close." Cena said with a raised eyebrow.

"You were really lousy at connect the dots as a child. Weren't you?" Mickie asked. "So now you know that I like women and she likes women, you put two and two together and get six? We're in a program together! Just because you and Batista are in a program and have a bunch of offline conversations, that doesn't mean you're fucking him! Or are you?"

"Now Mick… you know what time it is as far as I'm concerned. You and me have had a little history." Cena said.

Mickie responded by using Cena's signature hand in the face wave against him. "I couldn't see you." She said.

Cena chuckled. "Aww! That's cold. And here I was thinkin' I was still your boy."

"You are. And I hate it when you're right. Except about Kat and me. Nothing is going on. Melina's my girl." Mickie said.

"All right. If you say so." Cena replied.

"You don't believe me…" Mickie said just as Layla turned the corner and walked up to them.

"Just the woman I was looking for." Layla said. "Hey John."

"Layla, when are you gonna let me take you out?" Cena asked.

"Patience is a virtue. Just enjoy chasing the cat for a while." Layla replied with a smirk.

"I'm gonna let you ladies talk about… whatever it is you talk about; mascara, pantyhose, boob jobs, I don't know." Cena said, earning him a playful hard slap on the arm from Mickie. "I always knew you liked it rough." His second response earned him several more slaps causing him to laugh. "I'll see you later." He said before walking away.

"Are you really gonna go out with him?" Mickie asked Layla.

"No. It's much more fun to have him chase me for a while." Layla said.

"So what's up? John told me you were looking for me." Mickie said.

"I have got a serious…" Layla started and then looked around. "Let's go to the locker room." Mickie followed Layla into the locker room where they sat down and Layla finished her thought. "I have got a serious potential Circle member for you to check out."

Mickie began running through the Diva roster in her head. "Who?"

Layla's eyes widened as she leaned forward to whisper despite the face that they were the only two women in the locker room. "Kat."

Mentally, Mickie paused. _Kat said she didn't tell anybody. How did Layla?... This I've got to hear. _"Kat? Really? I would have never taken her for Circle material. What makes you think she'd be interested?" Mickie was proud of herself for asking that with a straight face knowing what she knew.

"Oh, I don't know. Nothing really. Except for the fact that last night she fucked the shit out of me." Layla said with the same intensity as if she were ordering a hot chocolate from Starbucks.

Mickie's mouth flew open in shock. _What the fuck? How did Kat go from not telling anybody to… She must've been drunk. _Mickie decided to play things cool and girlfriend-like. "What? What happened?" Mickie asked incredulously.

"Well, I came back from dinner around midnight and she was sound asleep. I went to bed myself. Well around one-thirty, I woke up when I heard her mumbling in her sleep. It sounded at first like she was having a bad dream, but it turned out to be an erotic one, because when I woke her up to see if she was okay, she attacked me. And I mean it was the good kind of attack." Layla said.

Mickie chuckled. "So she got turned on in her dream and took it out on you. Right place at the right time, huh Lay?"

"Here's the part I know you would really be interested in." Layla said before pausing for dramatic effect.

"That part was pretty darned interesting!" Mickie said.

"Yeah, well this should be downright enthralling… Apparently, the people in her dream turning her on were you and Melina." Layla announced.

A Triple H sledgehammer to the gut couldn't have taken the wind out of Mickie any more effectively than Layla's observation just did. She and Melina were the world tag team champions of Kat's erotic fantasies. It was a stunning revelation. It wasn't that Mickie didn't want Kat to be attracted to them. On the contrary, that was exactly what she and Melina wanted. What was stunning was that the news came from an unexpected third party who to Mickie's knowledge became Kat's first WWE conquest. Mickie was mentally reeling. The prevailing thought in her head was how quickly she could get rid of Layla so she could call Melina to give her the news. But she had one lingering question in her mind.

"So… uhh… was she good?" Mickie asked, hoping beyond all hope that the answer she got back was a positive one.

"No. She wasn't good… she was absolutely spectacular!" Layla said. "I would marry her tongue if I could!"

"Wow." Mickie said. "Wow." She repeated.

"She must be initiated now! Now I tell you!" Layla exclaimed.

"Well, with a ringing endorsement like that…" Mickie started before her thought was interrupted by the sound of two women laughing as they entered the locker room. Mickie and Layla looked up to see Kat and Beth walk in with their gym bags over their shoulder. Both Mickie and Layla locked on to Kat practically ignoring Beth's presence. Kat quickly shifted her eyes between the two women, who had stopped in mid-sentence when she and Beth walked in. She knew that she was most likely the topic of their conversation.

"Good afternoon ladies." Kat said in a voice that was part Kat, part Katie Lea.

Mickie, being a master at quick recovery, spoke first. "Hey Kit Kat! Hey Glam!" Mickie said to both Kat and Beth.

"Hi Beth." Layla said. "Hey Kat." She said with a slight drop in her voice that the perceptive Beth picked up on. Before anyone else could say anything, Layla looked at her watch. "Shoot! I have a dot com piece to shoot. I'll see you girls in a bit. Mick, we'll finish this later." Layla stood up and headed for the locker room door, flashing a quick glance Kat's way before walking out.

After Layla left, Mickie stood up and walked over toward Kat and Beth with her cell phone and Bluetooth earpiece in hand. "I'll be back in sec. I have to make a call." Mickie said, walking between Beth and Kat on her way to the door. When she left, Beth turned to Kat with a disbelieving look on her face.

"Do we stink or something? They scattered as soon as we walked in here!" Beth said. "And what the hell did you do to Layla?"

"I didn't do anything to Layla!" Kat scoffed.

"You fucked her, didn't you?" Beth said. Kat turned and walked over to one of the locker stalls. "You did!" Kat busied herself rummaging through her bag. "Strumpet, look at me!" Beth used her personal nickname for Kat that Kat was not terribly fond of. "Strumpet!"

"OKAY! I shagged Layla last night! Are you happy now?" Kat snapped.

"And you didn't tell me, your best friend?" Beth said with playful softness. "You wound me."

"No. I didn't tell you." Kat said with irritation as she rifled through her bag, beginning to haphazardly toss her ring gear out of the bag. "I didn't tell you because if I told you that, I would have had to tell you that the reason I shagged her was because she woke me up from a highly erotic dream where Mickie and Melina were tag teaming me in the ring and I didn't want you to start mercilessly teasing me about it and WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY TIGHTS?" Kat spat in frustration. "Great. Now I have to go back to the fucking hotel."

"So you hooked up with Layla. Big deal. Why are you so upset?" Beth said.

"I told you. I didn't want you teasing me." Kat said in a subdued voice.

"Do I tease you that much?" Beth asked.

"You enjoy getting under my skin." Kat said, her voice still subdued.

"That I do. But this is obviously getting to you, so I won't tease you about it." Beth said. "I may be fabulously bitchy, but I do have a heart." Kat looked at Beth for a second and then nodded. "You want to borrow a pair of my tights? I have an extra pair."

"No thanks. I'm taller than you and your ass is bigger." Kat said, making the word "ass" sound like "ahhss" with her accent.

"Are you saying I have a big ass?" Beth said.

"It's a big, good ass… a good… big ass… I'm going back to the hotel." Kat stammered.

Beth laughed. "I knew you couldn't keep that straight girl crush under control." Kat laughed. Seeing that Kat was in slightly better mood than she was moments earlier and unable to adhere to a complete moratorium on teasing, Beth stepped up until she was almost nose to nose with Kat, making the British beauty lean back slightly. Beth then dropped her voice into a seductive purr. "By the way… what does Layla have that I don't have?" Beth asked and then broke out into her wicked Glamazon grin. She wanted to see Kat's cool demeanor uncharacteristically crack just one more time. What she got in return was a little more than she bargained for.

Kat put her lips next to Beth's ear and whispered. "Layla has…" Kat then purposely began breathing softly out of her mouth, allowing her warm breath to tickle Beth's skin, causing the beautiful blonde to shudder. Beth's smug Glamazon grin suddenly disappeared and was replaced by the pensive look of a woman trying to figure out what she had just gotten herself into. Kat then began softly purring as she continued exhaling softly as she trailed down from Beth's ear to her neck from one side to the other and ending up at Beth's other ear, never touching her along the way. "… absolutely nothing on you." Beth stood perfectly still closed her eyes briefly before blinking them back open. "Remember… you're not the only one that knows how to get under someone's skin. See you when I get back."

Kat then strode out of the locker room, leaving Beth still standing perfectly still, unwilling and perhaps unable to move from her spot. She had meant to unnerve Kat like she had done several times before. Instead, it was Kat that sent Beth's needle jumping. "Okay… Maybe I shouldn't play with her like that anymore." Beth then paused. "Cause if I do, I might not need that beer truck."

* * *

**Monday, July 28, 2008 – 2:35 pm Pacific time – Melina's condo – Los Angeles, California**

Melina is gingerly sitting down on the sofa after a rough therapy session.

"I quit." Melina muttered to herself. "I am never working out again. I am going to sit on my ass and eat empanadas all day." Melina's muttering came to a halt when the phone rang. "I wonder if In-N-Out Burger delivers." She then picked up the phone without looking at the caller ID. "Hello."

"_You will never guess what I just found out!"_ Mickie said.

"They found photographic proof that Bigfoot really exists and it's The Great Khali." Melina joked.

"_No. Layla slept with Kat last night!"_ Mickie announced.

All of the pain Melina was experiencing faded into the background as she shot up bolt straight on the sofa. "WHAT?" Melina exclaimed. "How did you find that out?"

"_Layla told me herself! She said, and I quote, 'she fucked the shit out of me'. My jaw hit the floor!"_ Mickie said.

"I bet it did!" Melina said.

"_It gets better."_ Mickie said. _"Layla said that she was having a sexy dream and I will give you two guesses as to which two Divas on the RAW roster were the stars of said dream."_

"Uhh… Kelly Kelly and Lillian Garcia." Melina teased.

"_EEEENNNNHHHH!"_ Mickie made a game show buzzer sound. _"Wrong answer! It's us!"_

"Why did Layla tell you that anyway?" Melina asked.

"_The Circle. She thinks Kat belongs in The Circle."_ Mickie said.

"So what do you want to do now?" Melina asked.

"_Turn up the heat… with your permission, of course."_ Mickie said.

"I'm giving you carte blanche." Melina said.

"_I can do anything I want?"_ Mickie asked.

"As long as I don't get shut out." Melina said.

"_You are my one and only. She's just gonna be a fun toy to play with."_ Mickie said.

"She's nice though. I don't want to hurt her." Melina replied.

"_If either one of us thinks for a second that we've crossed the line, we'll stop. Okay?" _Mickie offered.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Melina asked sincerely.

"_I do. I love you right back."_ Mickie said softly. _"I better go. I've got to get ready for tonight."_

"Take your ass whippin' like a real woman, babe." Melina encouraged.

"_Kiss my boo-boos and make them better."_ Mickie asked in a sugary sweet voice.

"I love kissing your boo-boos." Melina purred.

"_You know I said boo-boos and not boobs." _ Mickie teased.

Melina chuckled. "Call me when you get back to the hotel."

"_Be sweet."_

"You too." Melina then hung up the phone. "Layla and Kat? I think I need a cold shower."

Mickie walked back into the locker room and noticed that Beth was sitting in front of her locker stall in her bra and panties staring into space. In the two plus years she had known Beth, she had never seen her near-catatonic.

"Beth? Earth to Beth! Yoo hoo!" Mickie said, waving her hand in front of Beth's face.

"Wha? Huh?" Beth grunted, snapping out of her trance.

"Is everything all right?" Mickie asked with a half-chuckle. "Where's Kathmandu?" That was one of Mickie's occasional nicknames for Kat.

"She… went back to the hotel. She… forgot her tights." Beth said.

"What's wrong? I've never seen you like this." Mickie said.

Beth still had a far off look on her face but she quickly snapped out of it and slid a smile on. "Nothing. I was just thinking." She replied as she turned her face to Mickie.

"That must've been some heavy thinking to have you wigged out like that. Wanna talk about it?" Mickie offered.

"Mick… I don't even know what to say to myself right now." Beth said with a small voice that was unlike anything she had ever projected in the locker room. Beth dropped her head.

"You can't go out there with your mind all cloudy. Are you sure you don't want to talk?" Mickie asked.

Beth never turned to look at Mickie. She only raised her head. "Have you ever… been looking for something… and it's… been staring you in the face… the whole time?"

Mickie sensed the seriousness of Beth's tone and quickly suppressed the joke she would have normally offered. "Yeah. I have."

To Mickie's complete shock, she saw a single tear fall from Beth's eye. "Have you ever… denied something for so long… that you started believing the lie?" Beth asked.

Mickie paused for a moment and slowly nodded her head. "Yeah."

It was then that Beth turned her face to Mickie's and for the first time, Mickie could see tears welling up in Beth's eyes. "Yeah." Beth replied as she slowly nodded. "I think… I just admitted something to myself… and it scares the hell out of me." Mickie didn't reply. She just let Beth talk. Beth's lip quivered and she dropped her head allowing two crocodile tears to splash harmlessly to the locker room floor. "Mick, if I tell you something, do you promise not to give me any shit about it or tell anyone else?" Beth tearfully asked.

Mickie was still in shock that she was watching the strongest woman in all three Diva locker rooms, physically and emotionally, slowly break down before her very eyes. Mickie had no choice in what her answer would be.

"Of course I won't Beth." Mickie said as she ducked her head to look at Beth.

Beth took a deep breath and turned to face Mickie again. "Mick, I…" Beth's admission was interrupted by the locker room door opening. Kat had returned from the hotel with her tights stuffed down into a plastic hotel laundry bag.

"Did you two miss me?" Kat asked from across the room, oblivious to Beth's emotional state.

Beth glanced up in Kat's direction from under her eyelids and shot out of her chair and thrust her hand into the locker and snatching the towel that hung there. "I'm going to take a shower." Beth blurted out as she dashed around the corner into the shower area.

Both Kat and Mickie took notice of Beth's hasty exit. "What's wrong with her?" Kat asked.

"That time of the month. Emotions flowing. You know how it goes." Mickie said, thinking quickly.

"Well, I'll give her some space." Kat said before pulling her iPod out of her bag. "Love, do you mind if I…" Kat was about to listen to her music and relax before she started getting dressed.

"No. Go ahead. Do your thing. We'll talk before the match." Mickie said.

Kat nodded and smiled before sitting down in front of the locker stall she had picked out and put her iPod buds in as she started to go through her pre-match routines. Mickie walked over to her stall and replayed the last few minutes over in her head. Beth's despondent nature, her statement about admitting something to herself, her insistence that no one is told of her secret and her reaction to Kat's return to the locker room. It was then that the light bulb in Mickie's head came on and the whole picture came into focus.

"I'll be damned." Mickie whispered to herself. "Beth… is in love with Kat."

* * *

**Swerves and Hard Turns. Do you get it now? The events inside the Verizon Center locker room have changed the complexion of the story. Mickie was hit with surprises from all angles. How does this change her planned ménage-a-trois tryst with Kat? What in the world is going on? Now… You're A Diva rolls on. But first…**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	7. Ton of Bricks

**Disclaimer: The names of all World Wrestling Entertainment televised and live programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans and wrestling moves and all World Wrestling Entertainment logos are trademarks, which are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All other trademarks are the property of their respective owners. © 2008 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved.**

**Author's Note: Every now and then I am stopped in my tracks by a review that I read. Usually it is the poignancy and/or humor of the review that makes me take pause, however, one review for this story that I recently received made me take pause for another reason.**

**After reading the review, I was so ready to come back loaded for bear, even so far as to plan a special chapter (which would have been right here where you are reading) devoted entirely to said review, in which I would respond to this review that was, shall I say, a pointed indictment of the subject matter that I write about in my stories. I told one of my fellow femslash author friends that I was ready to launch a full-scale counteroffensive that would have probably left in a lot of scorched Earth in its wake. But I decided against it.**

**Now I am not going to spend time here discussing the content of the review. It is on display for your personal analysis along with all the other reviews I have received for this story. The one and only thing I will say to the reviewer is this…**

**I am a proud, patriotic citizen of the United States of America. And as a citizen of the United States, I abide by all of our country's laws as they pertain to me. And as a law abiding citizen, I have certain protected rights and freedoms. Under the protection of the first amendment of the United States Constitution, it has been guaranteed to me that, and I quote…**

_**Congress shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof; or abridging the freedom of speech, or of the press; or the right of the people peaceably to assemble, and to petition the government for a redress of grievances.**_

**In layman's terms, my country has passed no law making what I or any other fan fiction author that creates work on this site illegal. This is the free exercise of free speech that is taking place here; nothing more, nothing less.**

**Furthermore, the ninth amendment states…**

_**The enumeration in the Constitution, of certain rights, shall not be construed to deny or disparage others retained by the people.**_

**In other words, we are not to twist and distort the words in the Constitution to withhold these rights from any of our citizens or put down those citizens that attempt to claim those rights.**

**Now, saying that, let me say that I acknowledge and respect your view point, Ms. Reviewer. You have every right under that same Constitutional protection to voice your point of view. Here is what I take issue with you on.**

**The moment that you realized that the material that you were reading was offensive to your sensibilities, you had the choice to click your way out of the story and move on to read something else. Every one of the summaries for every one of my stories contains the names of both characters that will be involved in the romantic relationship in the story as well as the word **_**femslash**_**. For you to ignore not one, but both of those warning signs and read not only one chapter, but SIX CHAPTERS, and leave a review, smacks of ignorance and pettiness on your part and not of the intelligent repudiation of this story that I believe you intended to convey.**

**You also made disparaging remarks in your review about many of the writers on this site, even going so far as to refer to us as "second rate writing perverts" when you yourself had two misspelled words in your review of this "second rate pervert" who is in the middle of laying out a constructive, well thought out, intelligent rebuttal of your review without using a single four-letter epithet, a reference to lesbian sex or misspelling a word. **

**My recommendation to you is that if you are going to remain a reader on this website and wish to avoid material such as this, then avoid warning words such as **_**femslash **_**or**_** slash**_**. If you see two male or female names with a slash mark in between them, that means the same thing and should ring the warning bell in your head to stay away from that story. Don't walk into a yard that has a sign posted out front that says, BEWARE OF DOG, and then get angry when the dog bites you. Don't walk into a fast food restaurant that clearly says **_**Burger King**_** and expect seafood. The warning signs are there. I am not questioning your beliefs, I am questioning your judgment in reading something you knew going in would be patently offensive to you. Best of luck in seeking the literary material that you desire to read and in sharpening your communication skills to engage in the intelligent discourse of the intellectual among us. Now if you will excuse me, I have loyal readers to attend to.**

**And to all of you who enjoy the writing of LaughLoveLive, please excuse my expansive author's note. I wasn't going to go on for so long, but since the review was written for everyone to see, I felt it only fair to put my response out there as well. Now, without further adieu, here is chapter 7 of Now… You're A Diva. I hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

**Now… You're a Diva**

_**Chapter 7**_

**Ton of Bricks**

**Monday, July 28, 2008 – 11:15 pm – Verizon Center – Washington, D.C.**

Mickie was lying on the trainer's table receiving a massage from one of the trainers after the successful post-match attack from Kat. Beth, unwilling to face Mickie or Kat after her breakdown, showered and left for the hotel soon after her match. Layla had also gone back to the hotel, leaving Kat as the only Diva in the locker room as she stayed to watch the entire show. When she was finished, she slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the locker room, headed for the trainer's room.

Mickie was deep in thought as she lay on the training table. She knew that she had to terminate her plan for a dual conquest of Kat. In the light of the new revelation that she unearthed, she felt it would be amoral to continue to pursue her. She and Melina would now have to concentrate their energies into helping Beth work through her feelings. But first, she would have to tell Melina, which she was planning on doing right after she left the arena.

"How's that Mickie?" The trainer asked as her worked muscles in the back of her neck.

"Better. I think the massage and the Motrin will help. Thanks." Mickie said as she lay on her stomach, receiving a few final kneads of the flesh from the trainer.

Just then, Kat arrived at the door to the training room.

"Hey Kat. You need something?" The trainer asked.

"No. I just wanted to see how Mickie's doing." Kat said as Mickie turned her head to face Kat.

"I'm good Tommy. Thanks." Mickie said as the trainer stopped his massage and headed out of the room.

"Sorry about that last shot. It was a little stiff." Kat said.

"You have a club for an arm. You know that, girl?" Mickie said.

"Paul pissed me off one day and I gave him a shot across the back. He said he felt it for the rest of the day." Kat said with a light chuckle. "Look, I wanted to ask you something in confidence."

"Fire away." Mickie said.

"Do you know what's gotten into Beth? After I came back from the hotel, she was acting very strangely. I think she's avoiding me. Did I say or do something to offend her?" Kat asked.

"You are closer to her than I am." Mickie countered.

"But you were talking to her earlier. She didn't say anything to you?" Kat asked.

"No. She didn't. We had just started talking when you came in." Mickie said. "Did you have an argument or something with her before you went to the hotel?"

"No. We were just talking like we always do. She was about to start ribbing me about… I told her about something that happened to me recently and she teased me and I teased… her… back…" Kat said.

"What?" Mickie asked as she watched Kat hesitate.

"Did I…" Kat paused. Then her epiphany struck. The light bulb went on inside Kat's head. "Mickie, I think I might have gone a bit too far."

Mickie sat up on the table and cocked her head to the side. "What did you do?"

"I was teasing her… and I got a little too close in proximity to her and she might have been a little uncomfortable." Kat said.

"How close is close?" Mickie asked. Kat stepped forward and demonstrated how close she got to Beth and exactly what she did. Kat moved her face insanely close to Mickie's ear, moving down to her neck. Mickie shuddered and felt herself get instantly wet as Kat purred slightly when she reached her other ear. "Holy shit." Mickie whispered. "Did… you… uhh… purr… in her ear too?"

"Yeah." Kat said in a voice just above a whisper as she slowly pulled her head back. Kat felt her heart hammering hard inside her chest. Kat had a vivid fantasy about Mickie and Melina but of the two, the diminutive firecracker from the Old Dominion was the one that really made Kat's engine race. Mickie took a deep breath as Kat lingered at Mickie's ear. "Mickie, I know that we're talking about something else right now but I have to tell you something and if I don't I think I'm going to explode."

"Okay." Mickie said shakily as she closed her eyes. Mickie had once thought to herself that she sometimes felt like Kat could make her come by just talking to her. She was now in the middle of her prophetic words coming back to haunt her.

"I know you have a significant other, but there is no one in this company that turns me on as much as you do, and if I thought for a second that you would have me, I would show you exactly how much." Kat purred.

Mickie paused for a moment as the war raged inside her. She had just told herself that the whole Kat thing was history and that her attention was going to be focused on Beth and Kat together. But now, in a twist of fate more cruel than either Matt or Jeff Hardy could deliver, here was Kat practically giving herself to Mickie.

Mickie closed her eyes, refusing to look at Kat as she spoke slowly. "The only thing keeping me from doing unspeakable things to you is a 120-pound Latina back in Los Angeles." Mickie said.

Still anchored in her spot off to Mickie's side, Kat responded. "Funny. I was going to say the same thing." Kat purred again. She then delivered another breathtaking line. "So why don't you… initiate me?"

_WHAT?_ Mickie's mind screamed. "What?" Mickie eked out.

"I found out about your little club." Kat said in a whisper, her breath sending chills through Mickie's body. "I'm taken aback that you haven't asked me yet."

Mickie was still sitting bolt straight on the massage table facing straight ahead. She knew that if she turned her head in Kat's direction, her tongue would go straight down Kat's throat. So she sat perfectly still.

"I can't… approach Divas cold. They… have to be… recommended." Mickie said.

"Are you all right?" Kat asked.

"You know goddamn well I'm not all right." Mickie whispered in an exasperated tone.

"It's okay. I'm wet too." Kat whispered.

"Fuck you." Mickie spat softly.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Kat said. "I want to be a member of your Inner Circle. Are you interested in having me as a member and fucking me into your group?" Kat put emphasis on the f-word.

It was at this moment that Mickie's mental filter failed as she spoke in the same exasperated tone as before. "I want to fuck you and it has nothing to do with the Circle." Mickie admitted. "And you CANNOT be this calm and cool."

Kat's voice suddenly took on the tone of exasperation. "I'm not. I am so nervous. And I swear if you touch me, I will spontaneously combust."

"I do it for you, huh?" Mickie asked, suddenly feeling a surge of moxie flow through her. For the first time, Kat showed a chink in her previously impenetrable cool, calm and collected armor. Mickie's rising lust was beginning to override her better judgment. She was seconds away from giving in to the libidinous feelings that were overwhelming her. Kat was hers for the taking. But just as Mickie went in for the kill, two mental images flashed across her brain. One was of Melina smiling lovingly at her as they sat in Mickie's living room watching TV. The second image was of a broken Beth, sitting on the bench in the locker room with tears streaming down her cheeks, lamenting the apparent unrequited nature of the love that she had for the woman that Mickie was seconds away from ravaging. Mickie and Kat eyed each other with the cloud of sexual tension hanging thick in the air. They were engaged in a game of sexual chicken. And just before they reached the moment of no return… Mickie blinked. Mickie dropped and shook her head slowly as she mouthed, "No" to the floor.

Kat's eyes never left Mickie but the burning lust that they contained slowly slid away, replaced by a sobering realization.

"You really love her. Don't you?" Kat asked with an air of humility.

"I just can't do this to them… her." Mickie said, catching herself as she thought about the potential hurt that this rendezvous might cause Beth and Melina.

"Them?" Kat asked.

"I should get going." Mickie said. She slid off of the trainer's table and stood to her feet. She was about to grab her bag from the nearby chair when Kat gently grabbed her arm near the elbow.

"I know that it would probably hurt Melina but… who else? You said 'them'." Kat said.

"That would be saying too much. And, I don't officially know myself. I'm just… making an educated guess." Mickie said.

"Care to clue me in?" Kat said.

"If you think hard enough, your guess will be as good as mine." Mickie offered before placing a chaste kiss on Kat's cheek, grabbing her bag and walking out of the trainer's room, leaving Kat to begin the search in her mind for the mystery woman that, according to Mickie's subtle Freudian slip, would be hurt by a Kat-Mickie tryst.

Kat, as she tended to do when she was stressed, began to talk the situation out to herself, feeling as if a ton of bricks were perched over her head ready to fall when she figured out the identity of that mystery woman.

"She can't do this to them." Kat said in a near whisper as she began to pace. "Mickie probably knows I slept with Layla but… it can't be Layla. I haven't known her long enough for her to have feelings like that." She continued to pace. "Lillian gives me funny looks every now and again but… she's straighter than an arrow fresh out of the quiver." More pacing. "I've said ten words to Kelly since she's been on Raw, so it can't be her." Kat paced even more. "It can't be Melina." Kat then threw her hands up as she paced. "Damnit. There are no femmes left over here. And the only person I am close enough to have a reaction to Mickie and I… is…" The flashes then began to flood her brain. The constant teasing, the sensitivity to jokes thrown back at her, the last teasing episode from the locker room that in retrospect was more tension filled than Kat remembered and finally, an uncharacteristic outpouring of emotions in the locker room of all places. "Oh sweet Jesus, no." Kat whispered in stunned disbelief. "I've thrown… every Diva in the company… up in her face… and she just…" Kat sat down in the chair behind her as the trees in her mind began to disappear leaving the forest floor to be seen. "… she just laughed it all off…" Tears began to well up in Kat's eyes. She did the one thing that she was terrified of doing; she hurt her best friend. "… all the while…" Those same tears that pooled at the bottom of her eyelids began streaming down her face. "My God in Heaven. Beth… is in… l-…" The first letter of the word stuck on the tip of her tongue in suspended animation for what seemed like an eternity as Kat began laboring for breath as if Mark Henry were sitting on her chest.

As the tears continued to flow, Kat finally brought herself to utter six words, not the six that she had intended to utter when she walked into that room to talk to Mickie. No. On that night the words "I want you to fuck me" would not be rolling off of Katarina Waters' tongue directed at Mickie James. On that night, in that room, the six words she would speak were words she never expected herself to say in a million years.

"Beth… is in love… with me."

Cue the ton of bricks.

* * *

**Maybe I should have called this story **_**As The Locker Room Turns**_**. But I figure one story with a soap opera-themed title is enough for now. Time to get out your scorecards. Mickie and Melina wanted Kat who wanted them. Mickie and Melina hatched a plan to get Kat but their plan is thwarted when Mickie finds out that Beth has a secret love for her best friend who now realizes that Beth, whom she teased about sleeping with, really does have a thing for her and now has no idea what to do next. Got it? Whew, I need a drink of water after that one.**

**So now, Kat will rush to the hotel to profess her love to Beth and they will make love and live happily ever after, right? Come on. You know me better than that. What do I always say? It's not about the destination, it's about the journey. And the next stop on our journey is chapter 8. I can't wait! Can you?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Two Blondes, a Brunette & a Rattlesnake

**Disclaimer: The names of all World Wrestling Entertainment televised and live programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans and wrestling moves and all World Wrestling Entertainment logos are trademarks, which are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All other trademarks are the property of their respective owners. © 2008 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved.**

**Author's Note: There was an American TV show back in the late 1990's called Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place. The title of this chapter was modeled after the title of that show.**

**

* * *

**

**Now… You're a Diva**

_**Chapter 8**_

**Two Blondes, a Brunette and a Rattlesnake**

**Tuesday, July 29, 2008 – 12:05 am – JW Marriott Hotel – Washington, D.C.**

Mickie stepped on to the elevator headed up to her room after one of the strangest and most draining nights she had ever experienced. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was to crawl into bed and catch a little Jay Leno before going to sleep. She was going to call Melina when she woke up, as had become her custom since Melina's injury. The elevator chime signaling the arrival at her floor was the sweetest sound that Mickie could possibly imagine at that moment. The angst, tension and drama of the evening were behind her. As she neared the junction of the hallway that led to her room, her one thought was that sleep was now her best friend. Mickie made the turn for home and…

"Momma said there'd be days like this." Mickie muttered under her breath as she saw Beth Phoenix sitting on the floor with her legs outstretched outside her room door. As she approached the beautiful blonde, she noticed that Beth's face was freshly scrubbed, not a trace of makeup to be found, and her eyes were puffy from crying. As Mickie noticed Beth in that moment, the Glamazon had a neutral look on her face as she played a game on her cell phone.

"You didn't have to sit out here. I'm sure Kelly would have let you in." Mickie said of her roommate as she sat her bag down and pressed her back against the wall, slowly sliding down to sit next to Beth. Once her butt hit the ground, she glanced over at the screen on Beth's phone.

"I didn't feel like talking and Kelly doesn't know how and when to shut up." Beth said, never moving her eyes from her screen. She genuinely liked Kelly, but in small doses.

"What are you playing?" Mickie asked as she looked on.

"Fish." Beth answered. "You've gotta see how many pounds of fish you can catch before you get back to the dock… or sundown, whichever comes first." Beth said in the same monotone delivery. There was a moment of silence after she said that, which Mickie was about to fill when Beth spoke again. "Did you initiate her? I mean, I knocked on her door about twenty minutes ago and she wasn't there."

"No." Mickie said. "I didn't initiate her."

"How come?" Beth asked, her eyes still fixated on the screen.

"You know how come." Mickie said.

"You gonna make me say it?" Beth asked.

"You want to say it." Mickie replied.

"No I don't." Beth said curtly.

"You almost said it in the locker room earlier." Mickie countered.

Beth's flat delivery never changed. "I hate you… with your big boobs, big butt and big teeth."

"Insulting me isn't gonna make what you feel inside go away." Mickie said, not affected by Beth's feeble attempt to ward her off. "And I don't have big teeth."

"You have big rabbit-sized teeth." Beth joked without cracking a smile.

"You are full of crap, Elizabeth." Mickie said.

"My grandmother calls me Elizabeth. Don't call me Elizabeth." Beth deadpanned. Mickie smiled and dropped her head, only to lift it after Beth's next sentence. "I'm in love with Kat." Beth said before a disdainful smirk pursed her lips as she glared at her screen. "Three hundred eighty-three pounds. Not my best." She spat referring to the game that she had just finished. She then dropped her hands to her lap and looked at Mickie for the first time. She then let out an incredulous chuckle and shook her head slowly. "I'm in love with a woman. I can't even… I'm in love with Kat."

"The first step is to admit that we are powerless over love…" Mickie started.

"I'm not in fucking AA!" Beth scoffed, referring to Alcoholics Anonymous. "I am in love with my best friend in a business where I might have to kick her ass in the ring one day… How do you do it? How do you beat the hell out of each other one in prime time and then sleep with her when the cameras shut off?"

"You know as well as I do that when you're in the ring, you trust the other person with your life. I would rather wrestle Melina than anybody else in this company because I know she wouldn't hurt me… as much." Mickie said. "Tell her."

"I can't tell her." Beth said.

"You are the Glamazon. All WWE Divas tremble in your wake. You can do anything you want." Mickie said.

"This is different." Beth said meekly.

"She's not gonna turn you down." Mickie said.

"Did she tell you that?" Beth asked.

"No. But…"

"Then you don't know that." Beth replied. "The three of you are the ones I've let in. I can't afford to lose any of you."

"That was… almost sweet." Mickie teased.

"Don't tell anybody." Beth joked in return. She paused. "Does she have any idea?"

"She knows something's wrong with you. She thinks you're avoiding her."

"I am."

"How long is that gonna last?" Mickie asked.

"I didn't think that far ahead." Beth said.

"She does know that someone is into her though." Mickie said.

"Thanks to one of your Freudian slips, no doubt." Beth said with a glare.

"You say that like it's a habit of mine." Mickie scoffed.

"You are the only person that I told about me thinking Batista's dick was small and yet he found out I said it. How exactly did that happen?" Beth asked.

"That was one time…"

"And Lillian confronting me about the joke about her hooker boots?" Beth inquired.

"You need to stop talking about people." Mickie quipped. "Okay. So I have a big mouth. Goes with my big teeth I guess."

"It's a great smile so…" Beth reluctantly complimented Mickie.

"You have the prettiest smile in the company when you flash it." Mickie said. "And if you tell her how you feel, you'll be flashing it a lot more often."

"I'm not ready yet. Maybe after SummerSlam, but not yet." Beth said.

"Well if there's anything I can do to help, just ask." Mickie offered.

"Don't let me get depressed." Beth said. "I can be very moody."

"No depression. I think I can handle that." Mickie said.

Mickie started to stand up. "Half of what you and Melina have. That's all I want." Beth said.

"You'll have that and so much more. I have a feeling." Mickie said with a smile.

Beth smiled warmly and dropped her head. "Get outta here, Bugs Bunny… and thank you… for being my friend."

Mickie looked at Beth and started singing. "Thank you for being a friend… traveled down the road and back again… your heart is true, you're a pal and a confidante…"

"It's too late at night to be that damned chipper." Beth said.

"It's my third wind and now it's gone. I'm going to bed. Get some sleep." Mickie said.

"G'night Bugs." Beth joked.

"Night Daffy." Mickie shot back as she opened her room door and stepped inside leaving Beth to play one more game of Fish and think about Mickie's words before calling it a night.

* * *

**Wednesday, July 30, 2008 – 1 pm – Alpharetta, Georgia**

Mickie pulled up to the large house in the wealthy suburb of Atlanta. It was a trip that she needed to make. She had things on her mind and she needed the help of some trusted confidantes. Mickie had informed Melina of everything that was going on and following Melina's suggestion, she found herself walking up to the front door of this house in Alpharetta, Georgia. A lot of things swirled in her mind as she walked up the winding path to the front door. Before reaching it, however, the sound of two female voices stopped her in her tracks.

"_Don't… put that over there. The roses will look better here."_

"_But the red next to the blue would be so pretty!"_

"_But the red next to the yellow will pop even more."_

"_Amy Christine!"_

"_Patricia Anne! Now that we have our names straight!"_

Mickie chuckled as she turned the corner. "Hey Guys? Can Mickie Laree play too?"

The stunning blonde and equally stunning brunette looked up from their new flower garden in stunned disbelief. They had invited Mickie to their new home several times in the last eight months, the last time was during the fifteenth anniversary celebration for Monday Night Raw. And now here she was, Mickie James, for the first time visiting the home of Patricia Stratigias and Amy Dumas, better known by their stage names, Trish Stratus and Lita.

"Mickie? What in the world…!" Trish exclaimed before throwing her arms wide open. "Come here!" Mickie walked over to Trish to receive the giant bear hug from the petite woman. "What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting old friends." Mickie said with a smile as she hugged Trish. When Trish released the hug, Amy stepped forward.

"Well if it ain't Trish Stratus Junior." Amy teased.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Mickie playfully shot back. "Just for that, no hug for you."

"The hell I don't get a hug!" Amy said before forcefully grabbing Mickie and bear hugging her, causing Mickie to laugh and rock back and forth as she embraced Amy.

"Now Mickie, far be it from me to accuse you of lying but you didn't just come here for a visit. What's up? Something with you and Melina?" Trish inquired.

"No. Mel and I are great." Mickie said. "It's… about the Circle."

Amy cocked her head to the side and took a good look at Mickie. "For you to fly to Georgia just to talk about the Circle means it's serious." Amy said. "C'mon. Let's go inside and talk about it. I'll make some iced tea."

Trish leaned over to Mickie. "One of our neighbors gave us the best half and half recipe." Trish said referring to the half lemonade, half iced tea drink made popular by the golfer, Arnold Palmer.

"I love half and half." Mickie said warmly as they walked into the house through the back door. Mickie took in the warmth and the lived-in quality of the spacious house as she was led down to the entertainment room. "I love this house."

"You and Mel should move down here. There's a house for sale at the end of the block." Trish said.

"I don't think Mel will ever leave Los Angeles. She loves it so much." Mickie said.

"If anybody can turn her into a farm girl, you can. I mean, look at me." Amy said. "Do I look like a suburbanite?"

"But you look so cute being a suburban housewife!" Trish teased as she pulled Amy down into her lap causing her to smile.

"So when are you two getting married anyway?" Mickie asked.

"This one won't go to Canada with me to get it done." Trish deadpanned.

"I shouldn't have to leave my own damned country to get married! We are married in our hearts. That's what counts." Amy said defiantly.

"Why don't you just go to California or Massachusetts?" Mickie asked.

"You know, I don't think we ever thought of that." Trish said. "I knew you were good for something, Mick. Thanks!"

Mickie looked at Amy. "Every once and a while she lives up to the blonde stereotype. Doesn't she?" Mickie asked.

"Every once and a while." Amy responded. "OUCH!" Amy exclaimed after receiving a pinch on the butt from Trish.

"Anyway…" Trish joked before turning serious. "You wanted to talk Circle business. What's on your mind?"

"Well, in a nutshell, there is this Diva I desperately wanted to initiate, I mean desperately, and she is MORE than interested, but I found out that another Diva is in love with her." Mickie started.

"And now you can't go through with the initiation because the other Diva is a good friend of yours and you don't want to hurt her feelings." Trish stated.

"And the Diva you want to initiate doesn't know that the other Diva is in love with her because it's her best friend." Amy said.

"How did you know that?" Mickie asked.

"We just talked about that exact scenario the other day after we watched an episode of Degrassi." Trish said.

"She got me hooked on that teen angsty drama stuff." Amy scoffed.

"Hey! I met one of those girls at an awards show in Toronto and I promised her I would check the show out. It's pretty good." Trish said.

"In any case, Mickie, there is nothing that says you have to initiate her. Not everyone that is interested is Circle material." Amy said.

"This one is. In fact, she might be more Circle material than me." Mickie said before her cell phone rang. "Oh! This is her now. Excuse me." Mickie said before answering her phone. "Hey!"

"_Hey Love. Where are you?"_

"I'm in Atlanta visiting Trish and Amy. What's up?"

"_I think I figured out who you were talking about and… well…what if I told you that the feelings might be __**glamorously**__ reciprocal?"_

"Then I'd say that you have taken your first step toward something beautiful." Mickie said with a smirk as the word "glamorously" confirmed that Kat's guess was correct.

"_I need your help with step two."_

"I'm gonna text you with my address. Meet me at my house on Friday and we'll go over that when we go over our match for Monday. We can drive to Knoxville from my place. It's only a few hours away." Mickie offered.

"_Sounds like a plan. And… I'm sorry about the other night."_

"No you're not. But that's okay. Just save it for her."

"_I'll see you Friday."_

"See you." With that, Mickie hung up the phone.

"Who are you wrestling Monday?" Trish asked.

"Katie Lea." Mickie said before realizing that she just gave away one of the two Divas in question.

"I thought Katie Lea was one of them!" Amy said. "How much do you wanna bet that Victoria's the other one?" She said to Trish.

"See how much you know? It's Beth… Crap!" Mickie said before realizing that Amy got her that time.

"Big Mouth strikes again." Amy said smugly as she high-fived Trish.

"You two really suck." Mickie said.

"Actually, we lick. But that's beside the point. Do you want to hear our solution for your dilemma?" Trish said.

"Yes." Mickie deadpanned.

"Remember when Kevin Nash laid down for Hulk Hogan so he could win the title in WCW?" Trish asked, knowing Mickie was into wrestling history.

"Yeah. The Fingerpoke of Doom. What about it?" Mickie asked.

"You hand over your title of ringleader to In Love Diva A, so that she can initiate Doesn't Have a Clue Diva B." Amy said before standing up and walking into the kitchen to get the pitcher of tea.

"Except Doesn't Have a Clue Diva… Kat… figured out that Beth is in love with her." Mickie said. "This is crazy." Mickie mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Trish said.

"What what?" Mickie said.

"_Babe? You want ice?" _Amy called from the kitchen.

"What?" Trish asked. When Trish said that, Mickie's eyes lit up.

"_I said… Do you want ice?" _Amy said.

"Yeah! Thanks!" Trish responded.

"Trish, I got it!" Mickie said.

"Got what?" Trish asked.

"An idea of how to get Diva A and Diva B together to make sweet l-o-v-e." Mickie said. "I've got a few phone calls to make."

The first call Mickie made was to Melina to ask her about the plan she had just hatched. After Melina declared the idea "freakin' brilliant", Mickie moved on to Beth, only revealing part of the master plan to the blonde bombshell. She then made what was up until that moment her most important phone call of the afternoon – the Divas match booker, Richard "Ricky Steamboat" Blood.

"_Richard Blood."_

"Hey Rick, it's Mickie."

"_Mick, what can I do for my champ?"_

"I have a story idea that I need to talk to you about. It's a big one."

"_I'm always willing to listen. Shoot."_

"I want you to consider turning Kat face and have her challenge Beth for the title after SummerSlam."Mickie announced, knowing that she was scheduled to lose the Women's title to Beth at SummerSlam.

A few seconds of silence ensued as Richard let Mickie's idea sink in. _"Turn Kat face? You know what we have planned after SummerSlam. Beth wins the title, then Candice comes back from her injury and gets a title push. Besides, that will throw off the balance of good girls and bad girls on Raw."_

"I am beyond positive that my idea will put Kat over with the fans. Just give it a shot." Mickie pleaded. "Look, it doesn't even have to be a long reign… one, two weeks."

"_Did Kat say something to you? Is she unhappy about her status right now?"_

"No. This is my idea and I really think it will work."

"_Mick, this is a big storyline change and I can't approve it. Only…"_

"I'm way ahead of you. If they agree to it, will you do it?"

"_If my boss agrees to it, I won't have a choice, will I?"_

"That's why I love you Rick."

"_You are the reason all my hair turned white. You know that."_

"I love you too. I'll call you back."

Mickie hung up her phone and looked at Trish and Amy looking at her incredulously.

"So lemme get this straight. You are going to convince Creative to turn Kat face and have her challenge the woman that's she's in love with her for the title?" Amy asked. "Have you been hit in the head too much?"

"That's only part of the plan, my beautiful, tattooed friend." Mickie said. "It's all about getting them into a program against each other. Now hush. I've got one more call to make today. The other part of my plan is gonna take some work." Mickie then scrolled through her phone until she found the entry she was looking for. The phone rang three times before it was picked up.

"_Hello."_

"Hey Steph." Mickie said, referring to the Executive Vice President of Talent and Creative Writing, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque.

"_Hey Mick! To what do I owe the honor of the WWE Women's Champion calling me?"_

"You are so full of crap! How's the baby?" Mickie asked of Stephanie's two-day old baby Murphy Claire.

"_A true blessing from God." _Stephanie said. _"Now if I can just get Paul out of here so he won't miss his flight." _She said of her real-life husband, WWE Champion, Triple H.

Mickie chuckled. "That man will never leave your side, in spirit anyway. You, the babies and wrestling is all he talks about."

"_I know." _Stephanie said with a smile. _"So what's up?"_

"I need a huge favor. It's part personal, part professional but I promise the personal won't affect the professional too much." Mickie said.

"_Okay. Lemme hear it." _Stephanie said.

"I want Creative to turn Kat face and have her challenge Beth for the title after SummerSlam."

Mickie was again met with silence after making this announcement. When Stephanie did speak, she had a simple one-word question. "Why?"

Knowing that Stephanie has full knowledge of what the Circle is and how it operates, she launched into a brief explanation.

"Mel and I wanted to initiate Kat but I found out that Beth is secretly in love with Kat and now Kat knows about it but doesn't know what to do so I want to have them put into a program together so that they will be forced to be together instead of avoiding each other like they're doing now and Richard balked and basically said you are the only one that can make this happen and I really want to see Kat and Beth happy because they deserve it." Mickie said in one breath.

"_That was the most impressive run-on sentence I've heard in a long time." _Stephanie said. _"You know that this would change the whole dynamic of the Candice-Beth program."_

"Candice can still get her shot. Kat doesn't have to win. I just need them in the ring together." Mickie said.

"_Are you sure it will work?"_

"It will if you do one more favor for me?"

"_You're pushing your luck, Mick."_

"Please? You know this person better than I do, and I heard that you're one of the few people in the company that can talk to him."

"_Only because you're so cute. Lay it on me."_

Mickie stepped into the other room away from the ears of Trish and Amy to reveal the second part of her plan. When she came back in a few miutes later she was all smiles.

"Well?" Trish asked.

"She agreed to the storyline change and as for my other part of the plan… if she comes through, the plan will work like a charm. And that's the…" Mickie's thought was interrupted by her cell phone. It was an unknown number. "Texas. 210 area code?" Mickie's wheels turned for a second before her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Damn. Stephanie's good." She then flipped her phone open to answer it. "Hey Steve!"

"_Hey Mickie. What can ol' Stone Cold do for ya?"_

**Cue the breaking glass! Dun-dun, dun, dun, dun, dun – wrarrrr! Dun-dun, dun, dun, dun, dun…**

**As JR would say, "STONE COLD! STONE COLD! STONE COLD!"**

**What does Stone Cold Steve Austin have to do with Mickie's plan? You'll find out soon enough. We're winding down here. I don't know how many chapters I have left. BTW, I had to stick Stephanie in here. She gets the blood flowin' in Ol' Triple L, as I'm sure she does for Triple H. Chapter 9 will be here soon. Come on back.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. A Star is Born

**Disclaimer: The names of all World Wrestling Entertainment televised and live programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans and wrestling moves and all World Wrestling Entertainment logos are trademarks, which are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All other trademarks are the property of their respective owners. © 2008 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved.**

**Author's Note: It is at this point that I will be taking poetic license with the events that have and will take place on Monday Night Raw. Up to this point in real life, Beth Phoenix successfully won the Women's title from Mickie James at SummerSlam and is in her full Glamazon glory. The Triple L's version of events begins with Beth's match versus Kelly Kelly on August 25****th****. I hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Now… You're a Diva**

_**Chapter 9**_

**A Star is Born**

**Monday, August 25, 2008 – Wachovia Arena – Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania**

Mickie was smack dab in the middle of things. Her reputation as a budding matchmaker was on the line. She was nervous about whether or not her storyline idea would go over with the fans. In her mind, she figured that it wouldn't take much for even the nastiest of the Divas to be cheered by the fans. After all, they were Divas. She had seen some of the better face turns in wrestling history and was sure that this one would be a piece of cake. She remembered when The Rock, Mankind, The Undertaker, Shawn Michaels, Triple H and Chris Jericho as well as her good friend Trish Stratus became fan favorites and was sure that Kat could pull it off. Now, it was just a matter of executing the program.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Beth asked Mickie.

"Did you ask Richard or Stephanie or Dusty (Rhodes) if a match would work?" Mickie countered.

"Between them, they've booked more matches than you've wrestled in for your entire career so excuse me if I'm more than just a little skeptical." Beth said.

"Look. You are my friend. And I would never damage your professional reputation. I know what's at stake professionally and personally. I promise you, this will put her over and help to deliver her to you at the same time." Mickie said.

"By kicking her butt?" Beth responded.

"She knows what her part of the big picture is. Just trust me. Okay?" Mickie said.

"Only because you're so cute." Beth said.

"I get that a lot." Mickie said with a smile. Mickie then suddenly found herself in darkness as two hands covered her eyes.

"And for good reason. You are cute." Mickie spun around with her mouth wide open in shock. Her baby was in the arena.

"MEL? MEL!" Mickie threw her arms around her girlfriend's neck, careful not to be too amorous with staff and other wrestlers walking around backstage.

"I thought I'd surprise you." Melina said as she hugged Mickie, who looked down at Melina's walking cast boot. "It's not Manolo Blahnik. But it'll do. Hey Beth." Melina embraced Beth.

"Come on back to the locker room." Mickie said.

"I'm actually gonna hang out in the production truck. I wanna see this go down from the inside. Just come get me when you're done." Melina said. "Good luck Beth."

"Thanks Mel." Beth said as she watched Melina turn and walk down the hallway. Several moments later, Mickie and Beth saw Kat stop Melina in the hallway and greet her before making her way toward them. "Is my heart supposed to start racing like this?"

"If you're madly in love it is." Mickie said.

"Then I'm okay." Beth said just before Kat got within earshot.

"Kat, you ready?" Mickie said.

"I think so." Kat said.

"Just because you're my girl, that doesn't mean I'm gonna take it easy on you." Beth said.

"I like it rough." Kat replied almost immediately. "I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

Beth then took a step forward and got nose to nose with Kat. "But you're not as big as me. Remember that." Beth snarled causing Kat to pause for a moment, not realizing that Beth had already put her game face on.

"Take it easy Beth. We don't go on for a few more minutes." Kat said, glancing over at the monitor where CM Punk and JBL were battling in the ring.

"Just make sure you bring it, baby." Beth growled.

It was then that Kat decided to slip effortlessly into her Katie Lea persona. "Consider it brought, sweetheart." Kat purred as she glared at Beth with that combination sexy-deadly gaze before retreating. "Mick, I'll see you over at the ramp." With that, Kat walked away.

"Turning it on a bit early, don't you think?" Mickie said to Beth.

"She's always been on the good side of the Glamazon. She needed to feel the bad side before she stepped out there." Beth said.

"I didn't know the Glamazon had a good side." Mickie joked.

"Kiss my ass." Beth playfully shot back as she headed for the backstage area behind the curtain and ramp known as the "Gorilla position", named after legendary wrestler and announcer Gorilla Monsoon who would give wrestlers about to step into the arena last minute advice and pep talks.

"I wouldn't wanna make Santino mad!" Mickie replied with a smirk as she watched Beth walk away.

Moments later…

The ring entrance music for Kelly Kelly began blaring. _"Holla, Holla, Holla… So all my girls in the back say ho, cause you know just how we do…"_

Lillian Garcia was in the ring making her announcement for the Divas match. _"The following contest is set for one fall, making her way to the ring, from Jacksonville, Florida, Kelly Kelly!"_

Beth was standing at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the top of the ramp behind the curtain with Mickie standing beside her. "Remember, this is the beginning of your path. And at the end are you and Kat living happily ever after."

"It better be. Because I'd hate to have to cry in front of you… and then kick your ass." Beth deadpanned before giving Mickie a wink and jogging up the stairs as Kelly's music continued to play.

In the moments before her music started, Beth always said a small prayer for the health and safety of herself and her opponents. Just as she lifted her head from her prayer, the opening notes of her music began to play. With championship belt in hand, she made her way out into the arena to the raucous boos of the Wilkes-Barre crowd.

"And from Buffalo, New York, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Beth Phoenix, the Glamazon!"

The match went smoothly for the first two minutes or so until Beth whipped Kelly off of the ropes and telegraphed a back body drop, bending over several seconds too early and allowing Kelly to land a perfectly placed boot on Beth's nose. When Beth stood up after grabbing her nose, the fans could see that Kelly had drawn blood. It was then that Beth's face grew dark with anger and she set out to make this blonde Barbie doll (ironic because Kelly's real-life nickname is Barbie), pay for what she had just done.

The next two minutes were a Glamazon clinic on how to beat another Diva down in every conceivable way. Kelly regained the upper hand after Beth caught her foot in mid-kick, enabling her to do her signature back flip away from Beth who charged right into a drop-toe hold from Kelly that made her land face first on the mat. As Beth staggered to her feet dazed, Kelly came up behind her and rolled her up from behind pinning her shoulders to the mat for the shocking 1-2-3, all, minus the bloody nose which was not planned, according to the storyline, of course.

As Kelly's music played, Kelly staggered to her feet and had her hand raised by the referee, still in shock over her win against the Women's Champion. She began walking around the ring with her arms raised overhead, pointing to the fans in celebration of her win, when a chain of events that would alter the landscape of the Divas division began.

Beth came up behind Kelly just as she began to climb the turnbuckle to celebrate, pulling the smaller Diva back down into the ring. Beth then began to savagely beat Kelly, pummeling her with every hard shot she had in her arsenal. The fans gasped in horror as Beth was in the process of destroying Kelly. Just as the fans thought that the beautiful blonde had suffered more than enough by daring to defeat the Glamazon, Beth added to Kelly's suffering by motioning toward the back for someone to join her.

"And the Glamazon is calling for somebody from the back…" Raw announcer Michael Cole said. "OH MY GOD! Katie Lea is headed out here!" Kat ran down to the ring and slid underneath the rope. It was now a two-on-one mugging of Kelly Kelly. She didn't stand a chance. Kat and Beth continued their heinous beatdown of Kelly unchecked until the opening beat of another Diva's music signified that the odds were now about to be even.

"MICKIE JAMES! MICKIE JAMES IS COMING OUT TO SAVE KELLY KELLY! NOW THE SIDES ARE EVEN!" Michael Cole screamed.

"IT'S A DIVAS BRAWL, MICHAEL COLE!" The color analyst, Jerry "The King" Lawler, added.

Mickie began clearing house as she went back and forth between Beth and Kat, delivering blow after blow until the numbers finally caught up to her and Beth leveled her with a right hand. After several foot stomps from both women, Kat called for Beth to pick Mickie up. Beth picked the near-limp Mickie up from the mat and held her for what Kat intended to be the knockout blow. With Beth holding Mickie, Kat charged with her right hand ready to unload. She swung and at the last possible second, Mickie wiggled out of Beth grasp and Kat's thunderous right hand crashed against Beth's cheek, sending her crashing to the mat. A bewildered Kat looked on in horror for a second before Mickie planted her foot into Kat's midsection and delivered a standing Mick Kick that sent Kat to the mat for good. Mickie's music began playing as she scooped Kelly up and helped the listless Diva back up the ramp to the locker room.

As both Kat and Beth recovered, Beth, seeing that the woman that knocked her out was still in the ring confronted her, in character of course.

"What the hell was that? You hit me!" Beth yelled as she shoved Kat with both hands in the chest, their shouting match being picked up by the in-ring camera's microphone.

"Why didn't you hold her longer?" Kat responded, shoving Beth back.

"Do you know who you're putting your hands on?" Beth screamed as she shoved Kat again.

"Yeah! I do! Beth Phoenix, the Glamabitch!" Kat spat before delivering a slap across Beth's face that echoed throughout the 8300-seat arena in Northeastern Pennsylvania. The crowd roared its approval of Kat's slap as Beth responded by pouncing on Kat. The two women began rolling around on the mat trading wild blows before Beth took the upper hand with her power and began beating down Katie Lea. She managed to get Katie Lea in position to deliver her classic Glam Slam when Kat managed to somehow reverse it and deliver her signature Kat Nip finisher to Beth as the crowd cheered. As much as they disliked Kat, they hated Beth even more. Mickie had counted on that and the crowd in Wilkes-Barre delivered.

On that night as her music blared in the arena, Katie Lea Burchill was over with the fans who continued to cheer as she jawed at a fallen Beth, picking up her title belt and mocking her with it before holding it up to the crowd who cheered her again, before she finally threw the belt down in disgust near Beth and began making her way up the ramp. In the ultimate sign of her being over with the fans on that night, as she made her way to the ramp, dozens of fans at ringside held their hands out for Kat to slap. With adrenaline coursing through her veins, the woman behind Katie Lea Burchill, Katarina Waters, soaked up the adulation of the crowd and slapped some of those hands that stretched in front of her.

As Kat glared at Beth in the ring, who was now on her knees glaring back at her, both women had the same thought. "I hope Mickie knows what the hell she's doing."

Backstage, Mickie and Kelly received congratulations from the other Superstars for a good performance. As they made their way back to the locker room, Mickie, who watched the Kat-Beth encounter from a monitor near the ramp, was confident that her plan was working flawlessly.

"Thanks Kell. I owe you one for this." Mickie said.

"Taking an ass-whipping from Beth? You owe me two and a beer." Kelly joked causing Mickie to laugh.

As Mickie and Kelly neared the locker room door, the saw their match booker, Richard Blood, on the receiving end of a one-way conversation on his cell phone.

"Would… Would you… Just calm down…" Richard said. It was obvious to Kelly and Mickie that whoever was on the other end of the phone was very upset. "I… I know it wasn't what we discussed… I understand… But…" Unable to get a word in edgewise, Richard put his hand over the mouthpiece and rolled his eyes. "Mickie, could you help me out here please?"

"What's wrong?" Mickie asked.

"Candice is furious. She thinks that she's being replaced in the program by Kat." Richard said. "I didn't know she knew that many curse words."

Candice Michelle was the former Women's champion and GoDaddy dot com spokesmodel that had been out of action for several months with a broken collarbone. She was normally one of the sweetest women in the Divas locker room, always willing to listen to and dispense advice and encouragement at every turn. However, the last minute change in the program that she had been told about had her enraged.

"Lemme talk to her." Mickie said as she reached for his cell phone. Mickie took the cell phone and put it up to her ear, only to swept up by Hurricane Candice.

"_DO YOU FUCKING HERE ME? I DID NOT COME BACK JUST TO BE EYE CANDY! I DESERVE TO BE A TITLE CONTENDER!" _Candice screamed into the phone.

"Candice?" Mickie said as Candice was still on full boil. "CANDICE! It's Mickie. Talk to me."

"_Mickie? What the fuck is going on around there?" _Candice spat. _"I get injured and get promised a top spot when I get back and now I'm sitting here watching Kat get my spot?" _Mickie then heard a male voice in the background that she assumed was Candice's husband; tell her nicely to calm down. _"No Ken, I will not calm down! I am not gonna be treated that way!"_

"Candice, if you hold on for a second, I can explain everything." Mickie said calmly. "Kat is not taking your spot. You are still gonna be Beth's number one challenger. Look, Richard and Stephanie are doing a favor for me."

"_A favor? What kind of favor?" _Candice asked sharply. Mickie stepped away from Kelly and Richard and explained most of what was going on with Beth and Kat and her plan to get them together. She also explained that Kat was only temporarily working with Beth until the plan has been completed.

"So you will still get your title shot against Beth. It'll just be at No Mercy instead of Unforgiven." Mickie said of the pay-per-view show, No Mercy, scheduled for October. Mickie said.

At this point, Candice was considerably calmer and back to her normally sweet and cheerful self. _"Beth and Kat? Really?" _Candice asked. _"Well, I wouldn't have guessed that you and that other chick would have gotten together so I guess I can believe those two."_

"Candice, are the two of you ever going to bury the hatchet?" Mickie said of Candice's off-screen feud with Melina.

"_Only if I can bury it between her eyes." _Candice said with venom.

"Watch it. That's the woman I love you're talking about." Mickie said just as Melina walked up. "Hey babe." Mickie whispered to Melina.

"_Oh! Is that her? Tell the skank I said hi!" _Candice said.

"Candice!" Mickie exclaimed.

"Oh, you're talking to the Slut Daddy dot com girl? Tell her I said drop dead." Melina spat, mocking Candice's former job of the spokesmodel for GoDaddy dot com.

"Would you chill, please?" Mickie asked Melina.

"_That's okay. I don't feel like getting into it with her right now." _Candice said. _"I gotta go. Thanks for calming me down and I'll see you in St. Louis."_

"Okay. Take care." Mickie said.

"Bye bitch!" Melina said with sing-songy sarcasm as Mickie snapped her phone shut. Mickie looked incredulously at Melina as the beautiful Latina had a smirk on her face. "WHAT? You know I don't like her."

"That whole move-stealing thing was over a year ago. Give it a rest." Mickie said with exasperation about the argument that started their feud. Candice claimed that Melina had stolen one of her signature moves and passed it off as a Melina original. "Anyway, you were the one that said she had a spare tire."

Melina chuckled to herself. "Pillsbury Dough Girl." She snickered. Mickie opened her mouth in exasperation again. "All right! All right! I'll lay off her. She's your friend."

"Thank you." Mickie said. "Now let me go get a quick massage and we can get out of here."

Melina stepped up to Mickie and whispered in her ear. "Why don't you let me massage you and we can get out of here now."

Mickie let an impish grin slide across her face. "Give me fifteen minutes to shower and change."

Melina looked at her watch. "Fourteen fifty-nine. Fourteen fifty-eight…"

True to her word, Mickie emerged from the locker room freshly showered and changed and ready for her night with Melina. With her bag slung over her shoulder, she began heading for the exit walking next to Melina. On their way out, they ran into Layla.

"Mickie, not sticking around for the end of the show?" Layla asked.

"No. I need to get some rest." Mickie said. Layla shot a look at Melina standing next to her and recognized the gleam in her eye.

"I wouldn't count on that happening tonight." Layla said with a smirk. "See you two later." Layla said with an airy voice and a cutesy wave as she walked away.

**Monday, August 25, 2008 – Hilton Garden Inn – Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania**

Mickie and Melina spilled into the room frantically kissing each other. Following the slam of the door, gym bags and purses were thrown to the floor with reckless abandon. Barely taking a moment to breathe, the two women engaged in a fierce battle to see which one could undress the other first. Clothes were shed at a lightening pace as the two women panted and gasped during their full-bore make out session.

Melina made the first big move as she spun Mickie around hard enough to make her momentarily lose balance causing her to grasp the edge of the table in front of her to keep her on her feet. That was exactly what Melina wanted. The fiery Latina pressed herself into Mickie and began roughly fingering her causing her to cry out. Mickie arched her back and reached behind her head to cradle Melina's as the injured superstar continued her rough lovemaking. To Melina's surprise, the normally quick-to-cum Mickie held out longer than anticipated despite her best efforts to bring her to climax. It was then that Melina decided that she would have to pull out the heavy artillery; her mouth.

"Cum for me, baby." Melina whispered with intense eroticism. "I need it so bad. You need it so bad. Cum for me." Melina knew that her words were working as she felt Mickie's body begin to tense up; a sure fire signal that Mickie was begin to ride that most magnificent wave. When the recently-dethroned Women's Champion finally climaxed, she did so with a sexy growl that emanated from the back of her throat that sent a charge straight through Melina. With a fresh supply of adrenaline coursing through her, Melina spun Mickie around again to face her, crushing their lips together in an almost violent kiss. She then began working her way down Mickie's collarbone, stopping as she latched on to one of Mickie's erect nipples and sucking deeply. As Mickie's head fell back in ecstatic bliss, Melina seized the opportunity by pushing Mickie down with her back flat on the table and descending upon her center in cat-like fashion.

Mickie grabbed two handfuls of Melina's hair, pulling hard as Melina's mouth went to work on her. Melina let out a grunt that went with the quick flash of pain that shot through her head with the roughness of Mickie's hair pull. That grunt was quickly replaced by a grin of satisfaction when she heard Mickie breathlessly and profanely cry out moments before another orgasm sent her into near-hysterics. After taking a moment to catch her breath, Mickie sat up and placed both hands behind Melina's head as she launched into another round of erotic kissing. Mickie then stood to her feet and, in a quick and powerful move, picked Melina up underneath her butt and began walking over toward the sofa. Melina was bracing herself for the fall she knew she was going to take when Mickie threw her down on the sofa, but was surprised when Mickie turned around with her back to the sofa and sat down with Melina on top of her, straddling her.

There was more panting, sweating and giggling in between kisses. Mickie and Melina were in love and it showed when they made love to each other. It was the perfect combination of sugar and spice, nice and nasty, sweet and libidinous. On this night, both women opted for the spicy, nasty, libidinous option. Mickie turned her body slightly and began to recline. Melina attempted to lower herself to join Mickie but was rebuffed.

"Stay right there." Mickie purred as she maneuvered herself to slide underneath Melina. The former Women's Champion knew what was coming next. Mickie placed her hands on Melina's butt and pressed Melina's center into her mouth and began to bring the same intensity to Melina's doorstep that she had received earlier. The flicks of Mickie's tongue were devastating in their impact, given Melina's seemingly extra sensitivity on that evening.

"Ohmigod, baby!" Melina cried out.

"Un-huh." Mickie grunted as she continued. Moments later, she felt Melina's body jerk above her followed by a long, loud groan that signaled the throes of Melina's orgasm. Always one for a spirited competition, Mickie was not going to be outdone by Melina as she set out to even the score. Without warning, as Melina recovered, Mickie seized Melina's clit, covering it with her mouth and sucking it with steady pulses that made Melina's eyes stretch wide open.

"AY DIOS MIO! FUCK!" Melina bellowed, followed by a sexy grunt as she reached down and grabbed Mickie's hair. Mickie knew that when Melina started crying out in a combination of English and Spanish that she had the Latina right where she wanted her. Even though she was on top, she was completely at Mickie's will. Through gritted teeth Melina cried out, "Oh God, Mickie, you're gonna make me cum again!" Mickie went into overdrive in her attempt to bring Melina's words to rapid fruition. Moments later, Melina felt something inside her about to erupt like never before. "Baby, lemme up! Lemme up!" Melina panted.

"No." Mickie said. "Right here, right now."

"But baby I…" Melina never finished her sentence as her body tensed up moments before the wettest, most Earth-shattering orgasm of her young life consumed her.

Mickie held on for dear life as Melina screamed and bucked as her climax made her violently spasm. The wonder of the situation was that Mickie had managed to keep Melina astride her during the erotic endgame. Mickie began to slide downward as Melina collapsed forward in a breathless, panting heap of wild, matted hair. Mickie slowly licked her lips and wiped her chin as she sat up and turned around to watch a woman that thrived on total control of herself both inside and outside of the ring curled up on her side and slowly brushing the hair out of her face.

"You win." Melina said breathlessly. "I can't compete with you… I never came so hard in my life." Melina said as she squirmed. She then drew breath between her teeth. "Damn, that shit felt good!"

"You were pretty good yourself, baby." Mickie purred softly.

"If Kat makes Beth feel half as good as you just made me feel, Beth will be hooked for life." Melina said, her breath still trying to return.

"They just need to tell each other how they feel first." Mickie said.

"But not until Unforgiven." Melina said.

"If Steph can deliver, then yeah." Mickie said. Just then, her cell phone rang. It was the familiar ringtone, _All Grown Up_ by Jacki-O, also known as Stephanie's ring entrance music. Mickie hopped up and picked her jeans up off the floor, fishing her phone out of the pocket and answering it.

"Hey Steph!"

"_Hey Mick. Good news. My father signed off on the contract about an hour ago. Your plan for Unforgiven is a go."_

"You are the best! I don't know how to repay you." Mickie gushed.

"_How about some of your dad's chili? Paul and I loved it." _Stephanie said referring to her real-life husband, the WWE Champion Triple H, by his real name.

"Consider it done. Kiss the baby for me."

"_I will. I'll see you in Cleveland."_

"You're coming to Unforgiven?"

"_For what you're planning? I have to see it in person. I've been there before myself. I can't wait."_

"All right Steph. Take care."

"_You too."_

"That's that, huh?" Melina asked Mickie.

Mickie smiled. "That's that. The wheels are in motion. Let's just hope the train doesn't run over Kat and Beth."

* * *

**Sunday, September 7, 2008 – 11 am - Quicken Loans Arena – Cleveland, Ohio**

The two weeks since Wilkes-Barre went smoothly in Diva land. Fans in the arenas for house shows and Raw as well as fans on the Internet were really starting to warm up to the idea of the good girl Katie Lea Burchill. If the episode with Beth got her over with the fans, then the open-handed slap she delivered to her on-stage brother, Paul Birchill, the following week in St. Louis solidified her standing as the newest "face" Diva. She was enjoying the new dynamic of wrestling with Mickie against Beth. For the last house show, they even brought out Victoria, a WWE Diva from the Smackdown show, to try to "talk" some sense into Katie Lea. That encounter devolved into a shoving match that turned into a Katie Lea rout.

On the personal side, Kat and Beth were maintaining their friendship despite the tension that existed between them. With Mickie coaching them from inside the locker room and Melina coaching them from afar, the two best friends were able to maintain their cool by avoiding the subject of relationships altogether. Both women had their secret parts of Mickie's plan to get them together to play out, and both would play out inside the cavernous arena in downtown Cleveland. There was tension in the air, not only from the three Championship Scramble matches taking place later that evening, but also from the rumors circulating that Vince, Shane and Stephanie McMahon would be in attendance backstage.

With all of this swirling around in her head, Kat decided that she needed to go to a comfortable place to think. For her, comfort was most readily found in a WWE arena. After gaining entry into the arena, she walked around the bowels of the facility for a few minutes before making her way to the thick black curtain that separated the backstage area from the arena. As she approached, she noticed that there were no stairs. There would be no ramp, no elevated stage from which the wrestlers would enter the arena. After a moment or two of confusion, she remembered why there was no ramp and smiled to herself.

She stepped out into the empty arena. The place was dark, save for a few spotlights that shone down into the ring. As she walked slowly down the entrance aisle, she turned around and looked up at the massive set piece that was the Unforgiven video screen. She had been involved in pay-per-view cards before, but this one felt different. It felt like everything was about to change. Her professional and personal life was about to undergo an extreme makeover. She reached the ring and climbed inside. She was supposed to meet Beth backstage around two o'clock to go over the spots for their match. Kat was booked to lose her match to Beth. The Glamazon was scheduled to drop her title to Candice at No Mercy. But that didn't matter to Kat at that moment. From the moment she discovered that Beth was in love with her, the perspective that she had changed. Wrestling was still important to her. The Women's title was still her ultimate professional goal. But it wasn't everything. She valued the friendship that she had with Beth and given Beth's feelings for her and the feelings that had manifested inside her for Beth, she was ready to take things to the next level. But first came the payoff for Mickie's plan.

It was going to be fun, Kat was sure of it. She was nervous, yet excited. Over the past two weeks, Beth, along with her on-screen boyfriend Santino Marella, had been teasing and taunting Katie Lea mercilessly and this night was designed to be Katie Lea's payback – and what a payback it will be. Everyone involved agreed that at the end of the night, Katie Lea will either be the most popular Diva in the WWE or second behind Mickie.

All of these things flooded Kat's mind as she stood in the middle of the ring and looked around at the empty arena. Twenty thousand fans cheering with their signs. The bright lights. The announcers calling the action. The Superstars in the back watching.

"Kat."

Beth watching Kat soak in the empty arena.

"Katarina."

"Huh?" Kat snapped out of her trance. She heard her name called. She twirled around in the middle of the ring but didn't see anybody.

"Over here." The voice sounded like Beth's but her identity wasn't confirmed until she stepped out of the shadow that enveloped the announcer's table she was sitting behind. "Looks like we had the same idea." Beth said as she climbed the ring steps and stepped into the ring.

"I was going batty in my hotel room." Kat said with a nervous chuckle.

"Me too." Beth said quietly.

"Arenas are so much larger when they're empty." Kat observed.

"There's an eerie beauty inside an empty stadium." Beth said. "When I was in college, I would sometimes watch the basketball teams practice. When they got finished I would just sit there in the stands and look around. It was kind of peaceful."

"Well what we're gonna do tonight is anything but peaceful." Kat said.

"It never is Kit Kat. It never is." Beth said.

"That's the first time you've ever called me that." Kat noted.

Beth paused for a moment and shrugged her shoulders. "You just… feel like a Kit Kat to me today."

Kat looked at Beth intently for a moment. She felt like she couldn't contain herself any longer. She wanted to kiss her, she needed to kiss her. She had to touch her. So Kat did the one thing in the situation that would keep her from cracking. With lightening quickness, Kat advanced on Beth, picking her up by the butt and carrying her over to the corner, stopping about a foot short of the corner before tossing Beth into the turnbuckles, her golden blonde mane splaying in different directions. Beth was stunned, shaken and aroused at the same time. Kat stepped forward getting nose to nose with Beth.

"Well I feel like tussling around in this ring for a bit. Are you up for it?" Kat asked in that sultry way that, now that Beth was coming to terms with her feelings for Kat, drove Beth crazy.

"Middle of the ring, collar and elbow lockup. After you." Beth accepted Kat's offer.

It was a brilliant move on both of their parts. Both women desperately needed to burn off some of the sexual tension that had built up between them and this was the perfect way to do it. Both knew that nothing would come of it, knowing that anyone could walk into the arena at any moment. Without a word, they began practicing the spots for their match. Each woman savored the close quarters contact as they wrestled, secretly hoping that Mickie's plan would unfold successfully and that they could begin to work on close quarters contact of a more intimate nature.

* * *

**Just like a good boxing match, this story will end up going ten full rounds. Chapter ten is the payoff chapter and the last chapter in our story. I've got lots of Triple L goodness in store for the finale. **

**WWE Unforgiven 2008, LaughLoveLive-style, live from Cleveland, Ohio, USA is next!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. WHAT?

**Disclaimer: The names of all World Wrestling Entertainment televised and live programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans and wrestling moves and all World Wrestling Entertainment logos are trademarks, which are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All other trademarks are the property of their respective owners. © 2008 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved.**

**Author's Note: At the time I am writing this, the real Unforgiven pay-per-view has already taken place. All of the results from my pay-per-view will be the real results from the real pay-per-view with the exception of the events surrounding Beth and Kat's match. I guarantee you that if they added my piece of the story line, the real pay-per-view would have been much, much better. **

**

* * *

**

**Now… You're a Diva**

_**Chapter 10**_

**WHAT?**

**Sunday, September 7, 2008 – 9:30 pm – Unforgiven pay-per-view show - Quicken Loans Arena – Cleveland, Ohio**

The pay-per-view show was going off without a hitch. The more than seventeen thousand people inside Quicken Loans Arena were getting quite a show.

In the first match of the night, Matt Hardy outlasted four other superstars, The Miz, Chavo Guerrero, Mark Henry and Finlay to capture his first World Championship, the ECW title. Next, the two second generation superstars, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, defeated Cryme Tyme to keep their World Tag Team titles. Then, Shawn Michaels beat Chris Jericho to within an inch of his life in their unsanctioned match that was stopped by the referee before Jericho was seriously hurt. That was followed by the unsuccessful attempts of Jeff Hardy, Shelton Benjamin, The Brian Kendrick and MVP to dethrone WWE Champion Triple H. The Smackdown Divas title match followed with the champion Michelle McCool beating the French-Canadian hottie Maryse in the battle of the blondes. Then, as The Big Show left the backstage area to head to the ring for his showdown with the Undertaker and Vickie Guerrero, Beth, Kat, Mickie and Melina knew that the WWE Women's Championship match was next.

"All right. You know your spots." Mickie said with a tinge of nervousness.

"Yes." Kat said pensively.

"Beth, you and Santino are cool, right?" Mickie asked.

"Yes, we're cool." Beth said.

"And you're cool with the ending?" Mickie asked Kat.

"Nervous but cool." Kat responded.

"Would you like to let me in on this surprise ending?" Beth said.

"No. That's why it's a surprise. I'll just tell you that it will put Kat so far over it's ridiculous." Mickie said.

"Does she always spring surprises on people?" Beth asked Melina.

"Look at that face. She's always up to something." Melina joked.

"I wish Show would just beat the hell out of Taker already." Kat said as she took several steps toward the curtain. "I don't know why I'm so nervous."

"Relax." Beth said with a calm that belied the stomach-churning butterflies that she possessed. She reached over and took both of Kat's hands into hers. "Remember this morning…" Beth said with a softness that Mickie and Melina had never heard before. The two women shot each other a quick glance, wondering if Beth and Kat had already partaken of each other. "… it was just you and me in the ring. No fans, no ref. We just did our thing. That's all we're doing tonight. Okay?"

Melina leaned over to Mickie. "Ohmigod. I think I'm in love with Beth too." Melina joked, causing Mickie to softly jab Melina with her elbow.

With Beth's words, a warm smile washed over Kat's face. The nervousness that she had moments earlier dissipated as she looked into the eyes of her best friend. "Thanks Beth." Kat said warmly.

"That's what friends are for." Beth said warmly seconds before Santino walked up behind her.

"Are you ready Beth?" Santino asked in his regular English-Canadian accent. He is originally from Mississauga, Ontario, Canada.

"Yeah." Beth said, unable to disconnect her gaze from Kat for a moment before snapping back to reality. "Let's go talk." She said to him. "See you out there." She said to Kat before walking away with Santino.

When Beth and Santino reached the far side of the curtain, Beth took several additional steps toward the monitor before Santino gingerly grabbed her arm. "It feels good to be in love, doesn't it?" Santino asked, using his real voice.

"What?" Beth replied, taken aback by his comment.

"That look you just gave to Kat, it is unmistakable. And it is a wonderful feeling when you have it. Don't let go of it." Santino said.

"If only the people out there knew that you weren't a prick." Beth said. "You're a good guy, Anthony." She said, using his real name.

He smiled and then switched back into his Santino Marella voice. "Now enough of thisa chita-chat. Let's go kicka some Katie butt!"

Beth laughed. "Let's do it."

The Big Show, The Undertaker and Vickie Guerrero cleared out of the arena leaving Lillian Garcia and the referee for the match in the ring. The timekeeper rang the bell to signal Lillian to begin her introduction. Backstage, Beth and Kat, who were standing on opposite side of the entrance, gave each other a knowing nod. Beth then dropped her head for her customary pre-match prayer as Kat and Santino looked on.

"The following contest is set for one fall and is for the WWE Women's Championship!" Lillian announced. Beth's music began and she and Santino made their way into the packed arena to a chorus of boos. "Accompanied to the ring by Santino Marella… from Buffalo, New York, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Beth Phoenix, the Glamazon!" Beth was in full Glamazon mode as she entered the arena. In her mind, she was replaying all of the spots that she and Kat would have to perform. While it was the first time they faced each other in the WWE, they had wrestled each other previously. When both women were in the WWE's developmental territory, Ohio Valley Wrestling, they had squared off against each other numerous times. Kat won her first Ohio Valley title against Beth and several other women in a specialty match. And here they were two years later competing one on one for the biggest prizes in sports entertainment.

As Beth's music continued to play, Kat psyched herself up by jogging in place while she waited in the wings. She heard Beth's music fade out and knew that the biggest moment of her career and her personal life was at hand.

For the pay-per-view and beyond, the WWE's music composer, Jim Johnston, created a new entrance theme for Kat, replacing her more sinister theme, Generator A, with a edgy rock version of her favorite song, Face to Face by Siouxsie and the Banshees, that he entitled, On The Prowl. As her new music pumped through the arena speakers, the crowd came to life.

Lillian was up again to give Kat her introduction. "And her opponent, from Chelsea, England… Katie Lea!"

The energized crowd fed Kat with the adrenaline that would propel her through the match. As part of new entrance choreography, Kat delivered her signature ring entrance, where she bears her "claws", in the entrance aisle as pyrotechnic fireworks shot into the air behind her. The crowd in Cleveland ate the display up as they cheered. Kat approached the ring in full character, glaring at the woman that had been the source of her on-screen torture for the last few weeks. In the back of her mind, she was still able to see the woman that she had admitted to herself that she had fallen in love with. But that was in the back of her mind as she hit the ring steps. First came the work, then with a little luck… play.

After a moment or two of jawing with Santino and Beth, the bell sounded and the match was underway. The match was supposed to run about five and a half minutes. The goal was to pack a lot of action in those five and a half minutes and the women lived up to the task. They traded heavy blows both inside and outside the ring. It was as intense a Divas match as anyone had seen in a while. As they approached the five minute mark, they received the signal from the referee to begin wrapping the match up.

Kat took Beth down with a clothesline and on cue, Santino jumped up on the ring apron to distract Kat. The British beauty walked over to Santino and began jawing with him. After he "said" something she didn't like, she hauled off and slapped him silly seconds before Beth recovered and came up from behind to attempt to pin Kat. Kat reversed the move and was in pinning position. As the referee's hand was about to come down for the three count, giving Katie Lea the title, Santino charged into the ring and grabbed Kat by the hair, breaking the count and disqualifying Beth in the process. This move saved Beth from losing the title and it allowed them to gain the upper hand on Kat again.

Santino held Kat by the arms so that Beth could inflict some serious damage. But Kat had other ideas. She kicked Beth in the stomach and stomped Santino's foot, causing him to release his grip. Kat then made a break for it, sliding out of the ring. She began running down the aisle. As she ran she looked back into the ring and with the camera right in her face, she looked up at Santino and Beth and said. "I'm sick of you two! I've got something for you!"

The two of them were about to follow the script by looking at her and then each other for a second before hopping out of the ring to chase her. This is where their script ended for them however. They were told to hop out of the ring and take a few steps toward the entrance but to make sure not to go more than about ten feet from the ring. They had been puzzled as to why they were not given the end of the program but Mickie just told them it was a surprise for Beth.

Meanwhile backstage, a crowd of wrestlers and staff had gathered near the curtain in anticipation of the event that would steal the show. Chris Jericho's surprise victory in the World Heavyweight Championship Scramble match would be the anti-climax to what was about to take place.

Mickie, Melina and Stephanie stood side-by-side and chuckled as they watched Kat sprint through the curtain. She looked over at them and screamed, "This is so fucking cool!"

Out in the arena, Beth and Santino hopped out of the ring and looked at each other once more before beginning to run down the aisle. About ten feet from the ring, they were stopped cold in their tracks by, what WWE fans consider to be one of the most awe inspiring sounds in all of professional wrestling… the sound of breaking glass.

"WHAT?" Jerry Lawler exclaimed at the announce table.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Michael Cole bellowed. "THAT'S STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN'S MUSIC! IS AUSTIN HERE? IS AUSTIN AT UNFORGIVEN?"

At that moment, the crowd erupted, shaking the Quicken Loans Arena to its foundations as Stone Cold Steve Austin and Katie Lea Burchill entered the arena in unforgettable fashion.

"HE'S HERE! AUSTIN'S HERE, MICHAEL!" Lawler screamed. "AND HE BROUGHT BEER!"

"STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN IS DRIVING A BEER TRUCK TO THE RING AND KATIE IS RIDING SHOTGUN ON THE OUTSIDE!" Michael Cole screamed above the raucous crowd. It was as loud as a WWE arena had been since the return of The Undertaker.

The shock on Beth and Santino's face was not scripted. The sight of Stone Cold Steve Austin and Katie Lea riding into the arena in a beer truck was the last thing either one of them expected. But after the initial shock wore off, the meaning of this surprise became crystal clear to one of their intended victims.

**FLASHBACK - Friday, July 18, 2008 – 5:20 pm – Beth's rental car – Springfield, Massachusetts**

"_I don't know why I hang out with you." Kat said._

"_Because I am one of only a handful of Divas that can keep you on your toes. And since you know you have no shot at sleeping with me, you're comfortable being my friend." Beth said._

"_I wouldn't say… no shot." Kat purred playfully. "You did say if I got enough drinks in you…"_

"_You better go get Stone Cold's beer truck then. That's the only way you'd get in these panties." Beth said._

"_Well, the next time we go to Texas…" Kat teased._

"_Shut up, Kat." Beth deadpanned as she pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It took everything inside Beth not to break out into the biggest grin of all-time. That damned Kat went and got Stone Cold's beer truck. They weren't in Texas, but Cleveland would have to do. Without saying a word, Kat made her intentions loud and clear. Kat was letting Beth know in no uncertain terms that she wanted her. Kat wanted Beth all to herself. This was going to make Beth's surprise for Kat go a lot smoother. But before they got to that, there was one more piece of business she had to attend to… looking terrified in the face of the beer bath she and Santino were about to get.

With Katie Lea jawing the whole time and the crowd going ballistic, Beth and Santino comically fell down on top of each other trying to escape the high-pressure barley and hops shower that awaited them. Everybody backstage was laughing hysterically as the whole scene unfolded. Stone Cold ran around to Kat's side of the truck and pulled out the hose, turning the valve on, before handing the hose to Katie Lea. Without so much as a warning, she pulled the lever on the nozzle, blasting Beth and Santino to Kingdom Come.

The Glamazon and the Italian pest were drenched in America's finest pilsner to the delight of the fans. The ring crew was going to have to break out a serious squeegee before the World Heavyweight title match but it was a small price to pay for the crowd getting its money's worth in seeing two of the WWE's most despised characters showered in beer, courtesy of the Texas Rattlesnake himself and everybody's newest favorite Diva. To add injury to insult, Stone Cold and Kat ran over to the stunned Beth and Santino, who had scrambled to their feet and delivered dual Stone Cold Stunners, Stone Cold's finishing move, sending the already delirious crowd into a full-blown frenzy.

After shutting off the nozzle, Stone Cold helped Katie Lea onto the roof of the truck cab. She took a seat on top of the truck as Stone Cold reached inside the cab and grabbed a blue cooler. It was time for some drinkin'. Stone Cold grabbed four ice cold beers, handing two cans to Katie. He then performed his signature move. He opened both cans of beer, smashing them together and then tilted his head back, pouring the stream of beer down his throat from a foot above his head for everyone to see. After a moment of hesitation and some prodding from Stone Cold, Kat cracked open her beers, smashed the cans, lifted them overhead and drank them Stone Cold-style. Kat then threw her arms around Stone Cold's neck before he jumped down and hopped inside the truck to back it out of the arena with Kat still perched on top. In one last move to get a reaction out of the crowd, she cracked open another beer can and took a swig before hurling the half full can at Beth and Santino who were slipping and sliding over each other, trying to get to their feet. As the truck began backing away, Kat thrust her two middle fingers in the air, another Stone Cold trademark. The crowd roared its approval as Stone Cold's music had the fans hopping up and down in controlled pandemonium.

At one point as they rose slowly to their feet, Beth whispered to Santino. "She just told me she loves me and that she wants me. Being in love does feel good."

As the truck backed through the curtain, the wrestlers and staff behind the curtain erupted in cheers. They loved to see the crowd explode like they just did. When Stone Cold and Katie climbed out of the cab, they were met with hugs and handshakes from everyone. The pay-per-view was a success and it wasn't even over. As Stone Cold came around to the other side of the truck to greet Mickie, the most surreal moment of the evening took place.

"Hey Kat!" Stone Cold bellowed. Kat walked over to him. "Stone Cold Steve Austin. Nice to meet you." Despite their teamwork in the arena, it was the first time that Stone Cold Steve Austin had ever met Kat.

"The pleasure was all mine." Kat grinned. "Good beer by the way. When I come to Texas, we've got to hang out."

"Hey man, she drinks like Ron and me!" John Bradshaw Layfield said about himself and his former APA partner Ron Simmons who never saw a beer they didn't like.

Ron Simmons looked at Kat and delivered his signature in-character line. "DAMN!" That caused everyone to laugh.

"You were awesome out there!" Mickie exclaimed as she bearhugged Kat.

"I hope Beth thought so." Kat said. "Did you see the look on her face?"

"She was in complete shock!" Melina said. "When they didn't move, I think that was real. They didn't know what to do!"

Just then, Santino and Beth walked through the curtain. The group that had gathered broke out into applause and cheering as they came toward the group. One of the crew members tossed them huge beach towels to dry themselves off.

"YOU!" Beth exclaimed as she walked toward Mickie shaking her finger with a smirk on her face. "I'm gonna get you back good! I can promise you that!" She said before hugging Mickie, purposely pressing her beer-soaked body up against Mickie.

"You two are good sports." Stone Cold said, tossing them each a beer. "Have a beer on Ol' Stone Cold."

"All right guys! The Raw Scramble match is next! Let's clear out of here!" The backstage manager said. Wrestlers started heading back to their dressing rooms. Santino gave Beth and Kat pecks on the cheek before heading back to the locker room.

Beth stood with the women, still trying to dry her hair with the towel. "I am gonna smell like beer for a week! That was fun though." Beth said with a smile before looking at Kat. "So that was your surprise for me, huh?"

Mickie and Melina looked at each other and shifted uncomfortably. "We're just…" Mickie started, sensing that it was time to leave Beth and Kat alone.

"Yeah. We're gonna just go… coming Stephanie!" Melina exclaimed despite the fact that Stephanie was nowhere to be found. With that, Mickie and Melina disappeared down the hallway, their work for the evening being done.

"Did you like your surprise?" Kat asked sweetly.

"Let's go back the locker room and talk about it." Beth said with a smile.

Beth and Kat walked down the hallway. When they walked into the Divas locker room, they saw that it was completely empty. Only their bags remained. Beth walked over to her bag and saw a note lying on top.

**Glam,**

**Mel and I kicked everybody out of the locker room. We figured you and Kat needed some privacy to talk. You did great tonight. We're happy for you.**

**XOXO, Mick**

Beth smiled and handed the note to Kat. "I loved my surprise. I'll be damned if you didn't go get that beer truck." Kat dropped her head and smiled.

"It was actually Mickie's idea. I was trying to find a cute and clever way to tell you…" Kat started.

"Hold that thought for a minute. If it's what I think it is, just… hold it for a minute." Beth said. "I need to give you my surprise."

As if on cue, Mickie came into the locker room. "I'm sorry to bother you but I forgot something." Mickie said. "Here Beth. Since you're the ringleader tonight, you get to wear the ring." Mickie slid the simple diamond band off of the ring finger opposite the wedding finger and handed it to Beth.

"Thanks." Beth said with a smile before Mickie smiled at Kat and retreated. Kat looked at the ring and then Beth's face in disbelief. "Surprise." Beth said softly. "For tonight only, I'm the ringleader of the Inner Circle." Beth said as she looked directly into Kat's brilliant blue eyes. "And there is only one initiation I want to perform." Beth said with a raw passion that was not lost on Kat. "I am in love with you, Kit Kat. I'm in love with you and I want to be with you." Beth's eyes began to well up with tears.

"I should have seen it sooner." Kat said as her eyes began to glass over with tears. "I'm… in love with you too."

With that admission, Beth let out a relieved giggle as tears began to stream down her face. "Look at us… two of the toughest women in this company in the locker room crying." Beth said with a chuckle and her megawatt smile.

"Sometimes, being in the presence of the one you love will do that to you." Kat said in a clear voice through her tears.

"Is this the part where we kiss now? Because I'm about to lose my mind thinking about your lips." Beth admitted in a way that would have been unthinkable four and a half months earlier.

Continuing her Stone Cold Steve Austin-type evening, Kat responded with the phrase that seemed entirely appropriate. "Oh, hell yeah." Kat said breathlessly before leaning forward and pressing her lips to Beth, sealing a deal that was a little more than a month in the making. The kiss intensified in rapid fashion with both women quickly approaching their point of no return. Kat made the first truly bold move as she detached herself from Beth's lips and kissed along Beth's jaw line down to her collarbone. "You taste like beer." Kat said in muffled fashion as she kissed Beth, causing her to explode in laughter.

"Less filling, tastes great." Beth joked, causing Kat to laugh. Beth then leaned forward to kiss Kat again and began talking to her in between kisses. "Why don't… we pack our stuff… and go back to the hotel… and you can help me… clean up."

"Can I do your back?" Kat asked, her lips practically touching Beth's, kissing her before Beth could respond.

"You can do anything you want. I'm yours now." Beth said, delivering one more kiss. "Now pack up before we don't make it back to the hotel."

Before she could stand up, Beth was lip to lip with Kat again. "Is it too early to tell you that I love you? Because I do love you." Kat was becoming an expert at talking mere millimeters from Beth's mouth.

"I love you too." Beth said. "Now get up before the next person that comes in here gets the shock of a lifetime."

Kat bit her bottom lip and smiled. "Okay." She whispered with a smile before hopping up off the bench and packing her back in record time, being matched only by the woman that was packing several stalls down from her. They were as eager to get back to the hotel as they were climbing into the ring. Round two of their pay-per-view match would soon be underway. This time, spectators will not be allowed.

* * *

**Sunday, September 7, 2008 – The Ritz Carlton Hotel – Cleveland, Ohio**

From the time they got out of Kat's rental car until the moment they set foot in her hotel room, Kat and Beth didn't say a word to one another. Both women were deep in thought, reflecting on their feelings and what they were about to do about them. They had finally admitted that they were in love with one another. It was huge weight that had been lifted off of their chests. At the same time, another weight took its place; the weight of expectation about this intimate encounter they were about to share. They both fretted over the same thing from different perspectives. From Beth's point of view, she was hoping that she would catch on, being a rookie at making love to a woman. She wanted to please Kat more than anything and the feelings of trepidation that she had inside fed her fear of failure and disappointing the more experienced Kat. For Kat, she worried about going to fast for Beth and not being able to satisfy her. Kat once had a girl that thought she was in love with her but in the end used Kat because she was just curious. She didn't fear Beth purposely hurting her, but she guarded herself slightly against the possibility anyway.

Beth followed Kat into the room. When they reached the center of the room, Kat slowly turned to face Beth. To her surprise, it was Beth that made the first move, stepping forward, cupping Kat's face and placing a sensual, erotic kiss on her lips. One thing that Beth acclimated herself to quickly was the feel of Kat's lips. To Beth, it felt as if Kat was the person that she should have been kissing all along. Kat moaned softly into Beth's mouth. Kat had imagined that Beth would be a good kisser. She had no idea that she had a future kissing hall-of-famer on her hands.

"You still taste like beer." Kat whispered softly.

"Then I think its time for my shower." Beth replied in a whisper of her own.

Both women were still in their ring attire. Both women quickly discarded their boots as they walked into the bathroom. Beth walked over to the tub and turned on the shower. When she straightened up, Kat walked up behind her and kissed her shoulder moving to her neck, gently sucking on her pulse point from behind. Beth slowly turned around and engaged Kat in another slow but passionate kiss. Moments later, Kat turned Beth back around and began slowly undoing the corset-like top that Beth wore in the ring that evening. Kat could feel Beth shaking as she undid the top. Kat then slowly turned Beth to face her again before slowly peeling the top away. Kat then lowered her head, cupping Beth's breast and tenderly taking the nipple into her mouth, sucking gently.

Beth let out a shaky breath as Kat's tongue skillfully manipulated her taut nipple. Kat moved to the other breast and provided the same level of satisfaction before pulling back the shower curtain for the two of them to step inside. The slow, erotic kissing continued for several moments until Kat pressed herself into Beth, pinning her against the wall. With the steady stream of water cascading down on them, Kat continued her love of Beth's body, planting soft kisses all over her torso, stopping at her breasts for several moments before lowering herself. She guided Beth's foot to the side of the tub to be propped up to give her better access to Beth's center. Kat placed several small kisses along the thin strip of hair leading to her femininity. Beth's breathing began to quicken at the thought of what Kat was about to do.

Kat placed the softest kiss on Beth's clit making Beth practically melt. The second kiss was slightly deeper and it made her hiss. The third kiss was deeper still and it made her shudder. Beth closed her eyes tightly and ran he fingers through Kat's shower-slickened hair. In this moment, The Glamazon did not exist. In this moment, Elizabeth was as alive as she had ever been.

As the water cascaded down on them from the shower head above, the tears flowed form each woman. There was a completeness they shared that they had not experienced in quite some time. As Kat made love to Beth, they both felt renewed and invigorated. They also felt a determination within themselves to bring as much pleasure to the other one as possible.

After several minutes, Beth slowly pulled Kat to her feet and began kissing her. Beth's powerful kisses made Kat moan in delight. Beth wrapped her arms around Kat's waist and took one of her nipples into her mouth, sucking deeply and causing the British bombshell to moan loudly. Beth continued her love of Kat's breasts until Kat placed her hands on either side of Beth's face, pulling her back up to face her before giving her a deep kiss that made her relinquish control.

"I want to make love to you in the bed." Kat whispered softly. Beth smiled and delivered another sensual kiss to Kat before asking something of her.

"Do something for me first." Beth whispered.

"Anything." Kat responded.

"It would be so sexy if you wash my hair." Beth purred. Without a word, Kat reached for the bottle of shampoo that sat on the corner of the tub, worked a generous amount into her hands and with a slow, sensual touch, slowly worked the lather into Beth's golden mane. The two women never took their eyes off one another as Kat gave Beth the most erotic hair washing that the two women could have imagined possible. When Kat was finished, she realized that she wasn't as strong as she thought she was.

"Beth, I'm sorry. But I can't wait for the bed." Kat said before passionately kissing Beth, causing her to moan in surprise. Kat had now moved into the realm of being overwhelming. Kat began consuming Beth and Beth was more than happy to allow Kat to take the lead. Kat nipped, sucked and kissed every bit of flesh that she could find as Beth's moans grew louder.

Kat reached down and touched Beth's clit causing Beth's breath to catch at the back of her throat. Beth wrapped both arms around Kat's neck and pressed herself into Kat's body and Kat continued to finger her. Beth's heavy breathing into her ear was driving Kat wild with passion.

"Don't stop." Beth breathlessly uttered, shifting Kat's efforts into a higher gear. "Ohimgod, make me come." Every time Beth opened her mouth to say something, Kat found herself being turned on that much more. Moments later, the building tension inside Beth's body released as a magnificently satisfying climax washed over her, fueling her to immediately turn the tables on Kat.

Beth pressed forward, pinning Kat against the wall of the shower. The beautiful blonde bent her head down, taking one of Kat's nipples into her mouth, sucking deeply causing Kat to let out the sexiest hiss Beth had ever heard. That hiss remained the sexiest Beth had ever heard until seconds later when she added the massaging of Kat's clit to her nipple sucking. Kat was now the one being overwhelmed by the merging of two powerfully pleasurable sensations and was on an inevitable course toward a very strong orgasm.

Beth continued to make love to Kat with skills that belied the fact that this was the first time she had made love to a woman. Call it beginner's luck, but Beth was pushing all of Kat's buttons with masterful perfection. Kat let out a series of high pitch gasps that signaled just how well Beth was doing. At one point, Kat brought one hand up to the breast Beth wasn't working on, pinched and rolled her nipple and ran the other hand through her hair as she rolled her eyes in the back of her head. "Uhh God Beth yes." Kat eked out in the throes of pure decadent passion.

Not long after, Beth felt Kat slowly slide down the shower wall and knew that the moment was near. It was then that Beth took her next big step. She slightly lifted Kat's body to a more upright position before squatting down and flicking her tongue out to meet Kat's clit. Beth was startled when at that moment, Kat backhand slapped the adjacent shower wall and cried out, "FUCK!", followed by a pronounced shudder. Beth then did what had been done to her before by one of her skilled former lovers. She placed a seal around Kat's clit with her mouth and began rapidly flicking her tongue.

Kat's legs tried to give out on her from the overwhelming sensation but Beth held her up. Kat then cried out in her amazingly sexy British-accented voice. "Oh my fucking god, you're gonna make me come!" Kat continued to shudder for several more minutes before her breathing grew shallow and her body began to seize up. She then grabbed two handfuls of Beth's hair and pushed Beth's head into her center as she rode out her intense orgasm.

Moments later, as Kat recovered from her orgasm and the water in the shower began to grow cold, Beth wrapped her hands around Kat's waist as Kat placed her hands loosely around Beth's neck.

"I am so sorry about the cursing." Kat said. "I did not want to ruin that moment by doing that."

"I told you before, no one else can make that word sound as elegant as you." Beth said. "That was so sexy."

"So you want me to go around dropping f-bombs all day?" Kat asked playfully causing Beth to laugh. Kat gazed at Beth. "Don't ever stop smiling." She said with passion. "You are THE most beautiful woman I know… and I love you very much."

"I have never felt so alive being in your arms." Beth said with all the warmth and sincerity in her heart. She then changed gears. "And I've never been so cold! The hot water just ran out! AAAAAHHHH!"

"Well let's get out of here then. The last thing you need is a cold shower." Kat said. "I'm not close to being finished with you yet."

Beth reached around and fought through the cold stream of water to shut the water off. "You and me, middle of the bed, collar and elbow lockup." Beth said. "You're going down, Waters."

"You can say that again, Kocanski." Kat said using Beth's real last name.

"By the way…" Beth said as she wrapped her arms around Kat again. "Stone Cold and the beer truck were a nice touch." She said with a smirk.

Kat looked at Beth with a sexy smirk of her own before responding the only way she could have. "And that's the bottom line… cause Kit Kat… said so." Kat said before pressing her lips to Beth's for one final kiss before drying off and retiring to the bedroom for a night of new beginnings.

**Sunday, November 23, 2008 – Survivor Series – TD Banknorth Garden – Boston, Massachusetts**

The landscape of the WWE had changed dramatically since the night of Kat and Stone Cold's surprise beer run at Unforgiven. The WWE had entered into a trial partnership agreement with their main national rival in the world of professional wrestling, the Nashville, Tennessee-based Total Non-Stop Action Wrestling, or TNA for short. They had decided to work together to ensure that neither promotions wrestlers would come out looking better or worse than the others. They agreed that for the moment no championship titles would be on the line, although talks were in the works for a possible undisputed World Heavyweight Championship tournament far down the line with the Undisputed Champion going back and forth between the two promotions defending their title.

But for the moment, the trial arrangement was what stood and for this night in Boston, several cross-promotion matches were on the card, one in which four WWE Divas would take on four Knockouts from TNA. For this first-ever Divas versus Knockouts eight-woman tag team match, Vince, Stephanie and Shane McMahon chose Mickie James, Beth Phoenix, Katie Lea and Melina, who had returned to action three weeks earlier and almost two months ahead of schedule. They would be facing the TNA Knockout team of the TNA Knockout Champion Taylor Wilde, former WWE Women's and TNA Knockout Champion Gail Kim and "The Beautiful People", the team of Velvet Sky and Angelina Love. It was determined that for the sake of getting a reaction of the crowd at the WWE pay-per-view, the Knockouts team would win this match thanks to the aggressiveness of Gail Kim and Velvet Sky, whom the powers that be decided to have play angry, bitter former employees out for revenge against the company that released them. The favor would be returned as the four Divas would appear as the bad girls and win their match at the TNA pay-per-view show, Final Resolution, scheduled for January in Orlando, Florida.

With that as the backdrop, the four women readied themselves in the locker room before the match.

"This is gonna be so fun!" Mickie said, her real-life enthusiasm for the match matching her in-ring bubbliness.

"I can't wait to get my hands on that Velvet Sky!" Beth said with her sadistic Glamazon grin.

"Me either." Kat said in a purr that snapped Beth out of character for a moment.

"Oh really?" Beth asked with a raised eyebrow. "And what would you do with her once you got hold of her?"

"Somebody's got the hots for a Knockout." Melina said with a small smirk.

"I heard her telling Gail that Kat was kinda hot too." Mickie teased.

"Let that bitch touch my woman and I swear…" Beth said before being cut off by a kiss from Kat.

"The only bitch that will be touching me is my Glamabitch." Kat purred as she cupped Beth's face and gave her a slightly more than chaste kiss to the teasing catcalls of Mickie and Melina.

"Good answer." Beth said with a smile before there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

"Hey." Taylor Wilde said as she peeked her head inside. "Can we come in?"

"Sure." Mickie said before watching Taylor, Gail, Velvet and Angelina file into the locker room.

"We just wanted to wish you all the best of luck out there and hope we all have a safe match." Gail said.

"Thanks Gail. That means a lot." Kat said. "And thank you for not bringing Awesome Kong with you." The other three Divas chimed in, thanking them for not including the 6-foot-1, 272-pound former Knockout Champion in the match.

"That's okay." Angelina said. "You girls will get to play with her at Final Resolution."

Kat then tapped Beth on the leg to get her attention before standing up and making a beeline for Velvet Sky. Kat then put on her best Katie Lea vixen act as she began to purr. "As long as I get to play with this one…" Kat practically undressed the now-mesmerized Velvet with her eyes. "… then I have no problem with that."

Gail, Taylor and Angelina looked at each other briefly in shocked disbelief as they watched the normally unflappable Velvet become unglued. Angelina gingerly reached out to tug Velvet's arm. "Hey… Jamie… let's go." Angelina said using Velvet's real name. "We'll see you out there." With that the TNA Knockouts turned and left the Divas locker room.

After a moment or two of silence the four Divas burst out into laughter.

"I swear, I thought Velvet was gonna cum on herself right there!" Mickie said laughing.

"You are definitely inside her head, Girlfriend!" Melina said laughing as she reached out to high-five Kat.

Beth leaned over to Kat. "That was very hot." Beth whispered. "I'll be thinking about that when we get back to the hotel." Beth's thought was interrupted by another knock on the door. Before they could say anything, Layla pushed the door open and came in.

"They're ready for you at the curtain." Layla announced. She smiled and turned to leave when Mickie called out to her.

"Lay! Before you go…" Mickie turned and reached into her bag. When she brought her hand out she took her free hand and took Layla by the wrist. "I think it's time for you to take this." Mickie opened her hand and placed the diamond band, signifying leadership of the Inner Circle, in Layla's palm. "You are the Ringleader now. You've earned it. Lead with pride… and discretion." Layla was speechless. "Mel and I have retired from the Circle. She's my baby and I'm not interested in anybody else."

"I… I don't know what to say." Layla said. "But I know exactly who I want to go talk to. That Brea Bella is at the top of my list!" Layla said of Smackdown's newest Diva. Thank you Mickie!" Layla placed a chaste kiss on Mickie's lips before sashaying out of the locker room.

"Well… ladies… our public awaits." Mickie said. Upon hearing that, the four women stood and began making their way to the door. "Hey! Kat! You forgot something." Mickie said before reaching down to chair that Kat was sitting next to and picking up the Women's Championship belt and handing it to her. "Here you go, Champ."

Kat looked at Mickie for a second before taking the championship belt she had won the month earlier in the triple threat match versus Beth and Candice at the No Mercy pay-per-view. Kat looked down at the centerplate, smiled and rubbed it with her fingertips before hoisting the belt up on her shoulder and patting it before turning to join Beth and Melina outside.

As Mickie walked toward the door, she watched Kat as she stepped over the threshold and into the hallway. It was then that the four-time Women's Champion smiled and shook her head.

"Congratulations Kat." Mickie said quietly. "Now… you're a diva."

* * *

**Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the end of Now… You're A Diva. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This was so much fun and you were so gracious in welcoming me into the fandom with open arms. I will be back, I can promise that. I don't know when, but I guarantee that when I return, I will being with me the femslash tale of two more of our Divas in love. Take care and I'll see you all real soon.**

**IF YA SMELLLLLLLLLLLLL… WHAT THE TRIP… IS… COOKIN!**

**Cue The Rock's music and…**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
